Emergence From the Past
by away2sanity
Summary: It’s been three years since the disappearance of an affluent SPD cadet, but when a mysterious stranger suddenly emerges to aid the SPD rangers, is he hiding something that makes the battle for Earth a bit more personal? Ch. 6 UP!
1. A Silver of Hope in An Abyss of Black

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Power Rangers or any of its characters_

**Timeframe**: _AU set after Idol_

**Pairings**: _Eventual Sky/Syd and Bridge/Z_

_It's been three years since the disappearance of an affluent SPD cadet, but when a mysterious stranger suddenly emerges to aid the SPD rangers, is he hiding something that makes the battle for Earth a bit more personal?_

_Hey guys, Roxie here. I'm sorry I haven't written for awhile, but I met a major block in both **1 is the Loneliest Number**_ _as well as **Blaze of Glory**. I planned to post this story after I finished with **Blaze of Glory**, but I figured now is as good a time as ever. But don't worry, I will continue updating both stories. So until I carve my way out of this unsightly block impeding my creativity, here's a little SPD fic to tame the masses until then…_

_Also, if anyone would like to beta for me, drop me a note in a review…_

**Prologue**

_A Silver of Hope in An Abyss of Black_

The melody of blaster fire and screams of anguish permeated through the air to merge with the smoky remnants of battle. In the brilliant night sky, fighter ships labeled with the notorious insignia of Space Patrol Delta combined with the intricate patterns denoting Troobian forces to engage in a furious dance of laser fire. On the ground, the troops united in one mess of battling sides, the opposite force unintelligible from the other. Amongst the chaos and disarray of the furious skirmish on the ground, one figure stood prominent amongst the sea of black and green that was SPD and the Troobians. His pewter-colored shirt shining bright against the smoky background, the lone fighter fought off the oncoming forces while leading a group of native inhabitants across the field of battle to the shuttle that would allow them to flee from their war-torn planet.

He ushered them along, fending off the rushing adversaries with a volley of laser fire. Ducking underneath a barrage of light, he dispensed the offending Troobians with a reciprocated amount of fire. From the back, he protected the group of refugees as all around him, his fellow soldiers fell victim to the bombardment of shots whistling through the air.

As the final refugee disappeared up the hatch of the shuttle, he signaled furiously to the pilot. Slowly, the ship hovered in the air, a swarm of SPD fighters encircling its massive bulk as a shield to ward off their Troobian opponents. From the ground, a massive cannon fired off a succession of blasts, clearing away the path for the shuttle to depart. As the shuttle faded into a distant speck in the sky, the man kept his intense, solemn gaze amongst the stars, his eyes, a curious shade of blue so pale the irises were almost white, glinted with a sheen devoid of all innocence. For this man lost his naivety a long time ago.

_xxx_

Galaxies away, Sydney Drew stared out at the same night sky, her fingers playing with the delicate necklace hanging from her neck. Her bright blue eyes began to pool with the unshed tears. The day was the sixteenth of December, and in two days it would be three years since…no, she didn't want to remember, because that last shred of hope dangled on too fine of a string for her to remember. It was that hope that assured her that although he wasn't with them, he was still alive.

Sky Tate wandered into the lounge area to find Syd hovering by the window, playing with the familiar necklace around her neck. He knew what day was coming up, and knew she would be emotional about it. Sometimes he cursed the mutual memory they shared. Perhaps if history was different, he would still be with them. He was always the bright light that shone in their lives, and it seemed that with him gone, the light had dimmed in all of them. Silently, Sky crept up beside her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at the contact, before relaxing once she recognized who was beside her. With somber eyes, she gazed into the brilliant sapphire gaze of Sky Tate.

"Hey."

His mouth curved upward in one of his rare smiles, "Hey back. What are you doing out here."

Her delicate shoulders lifted upward in a languid shrug, her hand still clutched protectively around the pendant resting against the hollow of her throat. Syd sighed.

"I can't believe it's been almost three years."

A rueful chuckle burst from Sky's throat as his strong arm worked its way around her shoulders, "I know."

"I miss him, Sky."

Gently wrapping her in a hug, Sky rubbed her back soothingly, "I know, Syd. I do too. It's worse because he just left. One day he was here, and the next he was gone."

Syd nodded, her head burrowed within Sky's chest, "But why? Why did he have to go? _Where_ did he go?"

Sky shook his head, "I don't know, Syd. I honestly don't."

As she pulled away, her hand brushed against the silver cuff still encircling Sky's right wrist, "You're wearing Dru's?"

Sky nodded, his left hand reaching out to finger the bracelet, "There's still one more out there, and until I have solid evidence he's not walking this Earth, I'll still have this to feel close to him." He gently grasped Syd's shoulders, wishing he could kiss away her sorrow, but knowing full well her heart still belonged to another; another whom they had no idea where he was or whether he still was alive.

"He's still alive, Syd. Hold onto that hope that he'll come back to us."

Wrapping her in another hug, they stared out into the night abyss, their livelihood preserved for now. But the inevitable question hung in the air: Would their forces be enough to defend the earth from the ever strengthening forces of Gruumm?

_xxx_

The entranceway parted as two burly Troobians marched in, hauling a decrepit figure in with them. The general lounged back against his command chair, smiling in triumph as his guards threw the prisoner at to his knees. Leaning down, the general leered down at the lowered head, heavy breaths shaking the broad shoulders.

"Lieutenant. How nice of you to join us."

The head of pale blonde hair blackened with the grime of battle and dampened with sweat lolled upward. The light blue eyes peeked out from the clammy strands falling haphazardly across his forehead, "General Falstaff."

Leaning back in his chair, the general smirked, directing his comments to the Troobian soldiers perched on either side of the lieutenant, "Who would have thought, gentleman, that the acclaimed leader of these SPD forces protecting this humble planet would now be at our mercy?" Falstaff chuckled.

"How lucky for us. Your troops will be nothing without their commander, and we will crush your pathetic attempts for liberation in one smooth stroke."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Falstaff."

The general glanced down at the man at his feet, calm and composed despite his current predicament. Surveying the lieutenant, Falstaff couldn't help but be impressed. Despite the man's young age, he carried himself with a poise that exceeded soldiers ten years his senior. Even in his state of captivity, the lieutenant remained unruffled, an easy strength radiating from his even stare. Pity he was good.

"Oh, I am very sure of myself, Lieutenant. It is you that should not." Falstaff paced before his captive, feigning an air of amicable conversation.

"How many Narovians do you still have to evacuate from the planet, Lieutenant? Five hundred? Five thousand? And we must take into account your fellow soldiers." Stopping before the battered leader, Falstaff cocked his head in conquest, "Now how are you able to do that when you are my prisoner?" Turning to a guard, he gestured with a wave of his hand.

"Give the order." Turning to the lieutenant, Falstaff smirked, "Now, Lieutenant, you will see how futile your efforts were."

The lieutenant watched in horror as a sphere of light floated lazily down to the war torn planet. A moment later, a bright green flash permeated the dim sky, devastating all on the surface. He closed his eyes, the pain coursing through his body as what was left of the Narovian population disintegrated in a flash. He could almost hear the screams of the many people still left to vacate the planet before all was silent and the thousands of hearts ceased to beat with life. His shoulders slumping, bearing the weight of the imminent catastrophe, his head drooped down to his chest. He had failed. They were all gone, and it was all his fault. Leaning down to the lieutenant, Falstaff whispered in his ear.

"Now, you have nothing left to save. You couldn't save them just like you were unable to save your parents."

The lieutenant's head snapped up, his eyes blazing with an ivory fire. Mouth set in a dangerous line, he whispered a warning to the general, "Well, you can mark my words on this, Falstaff. I will kill the hand that destroyed them." His pale gaze locked onto the general's, unyielding and flashing with grim resolution.

"I will have my revenge."

Falstaff chuckled with heavy malice, "Yes, Lieutenant. But how are you able to do that when you are my prisoner."

In response, the lieutenant only smiled, and the simplicity of the calm gesture discerned Falstaff more than a threat ever could. With a nod to his guards, Falstaff watched with dour satisfaction as they dragged the young soldier away. But even as his broad back ensconced in the battered silver material was towed through his doors, Falstaff could only see the mysterious smile, and leaned back against his chair, wishing away the fear ebbing through his veins.

_xxx_

Red ranger Jack Landors ducked as the fist of a Krybot whizzed over his head. Flipping backwards, he retaliated, smacking the offending robot on the head before sweeping a leg beneath Gruumm's lackey. Extracting his D-blaster from the holster attached to his pant thigh, Jack whirled dispensing a group of Krybots with a rapid succession of shots. Backing away from his assailants, Jack jerked forward, stumbling into the glittering force shield of their blue ranger.

"Dammit, Sky! Watch where you're putting those!"

Slightly preoccupied in his current predicament, Sky blocked the fist of his attacker before wrenching the arm around in a hammer lock. Falling the Krybot with a sharp elbow to the neck, Sky sheepishly grinned at his leader.

"Sorry, Jack, I had to ward off shots from that side."

The blue ranger's eyes hardening with an instantaneous perception, he pivoted, drawing his blaster in a fluid motion as he dropped to a knee, striking a Krybot in the center of its helmet with a devastating accuracy.

A yelp permeated the air, and Sky reached out just in time to catch Sydney as the pink ranger flew backwards from a blow. Blushing as he set her upright, Sky hauled their green and yellow rangers to their feet as the pair came rolling to a stop. Regrouping, the B-Squad rangers settled into fighting stances, bracing themselves for the onslaught of the oncoming attack. To their immense surprise, the Krybots had vanished in a flash of light. Glancing around at the space devoid of their former attackers, the rangers exchanged surprised stares.

"Okay, that was weird." Syd looked at her teammates, her brow furrowed in confusion. An identical look of bemusement on her face, Z nodded her agreement.

"We've seen some peculiar things, but this one tops them all. Gruumm never backs down from a chance to wear us out. Is he feeling charitable today?"

Sky snorted, "Yeah, tell that to the millions of planets he went caveman on." The blue ranger frowned, "Something's up. Why would he call off the Krybots when he knows it's tiring us down?"

Jack shook his head, a thoughtful expression crossing his dark features, "I don't know. This doesn't seem right. We should head back to the Academy, maybe the commander knows."

Bridge remained silent, his psychic powers tingling with a sensation he couldn't recognize. It was a disconcerting feeling, almost one of foreboding, flooding his body with a chill that struck fear in his subconscious mind. Something was wrong. Not here, but elsewhere. Bridge fought to shake of the ominous sensation. Something was going to happen soon, and it was something that would toss the already disarrayed world of the SPD rangers upside down and inside out.

_xxx_

The darkness was suffocating as the wave of pitch gloom swept over the cell block. The only amount of light permeated through a single window, casting a thin beam across the stone floor. It was cold in the dungeons, damp liquid sliding down the rock walls to settle on the floor as the sound of drops colliding with the surface resonated through the stifling silence.

The row of cells was devoid of prisoners except one. In the corner of the center chamber, a lone figure sat, his pale eyes concentrated on the rock wall before him. The pewter colored shirt encasing his muscular torso was ripped and torn, stains of blood and grime decorating the fabric, the SPD emblem along with the badge denoting his rank hung noticeably across his breast were both faded and blackened. Languidly, he ran his hands along the thick, rough material of his pants hanging loosely on his long legs, tucked into the heavy tops of his boots. Glancing down at his chest, a medallion hung from his neck, wavering in the middle of his torn collar, a reminder of his mission of revenge and the only thing he had left of his parents.

The sound of metal sliding across the stone floor wrenched the man from his reverie, and his light blue eyes shifted to the Troobian guard smirking from the other side of the bars.

"Your dinner, Lieutenant."

The lieutenant didn't say anything, only turned his brilliant stare to the guard, his face set with an unnatural intensity, almost as if he was studying something. The guard lounged back in his chair outside of the cell. His prisoner waited. He had refrained from using his abilities during the duration of the war on Narovia, hoping to utilize them as an element of surprise. The minutes passed in eons as the Troobian slowly began to nod off, his head drooping down to his chest, and the lieutenant casually extended a hand. Unbeknownst to the soldier, the keys hanging securely on his belt quivered as the unseen force tugged them in a different direction. Unlocking from their previous position, they hovered through the air, slipping through the bars before coming to rest in the grime-stained palm of the prisoner.

Smiling in satisfaction, the man reached over the bars, slowly unlocking the cell door. The sharp sound of the entryway opening jerked the Troobian awake, but before he could utter a word, a sharp backhand silenced him. Snatching up his belt that held his all-important device hanging from a hook in the prison, he sprinted off down the corridor.

All around him, the blaring alarms assaulted his senses. Huddling off into a dark corner, he closed his pale cobalt eyes and concentrated. With a slight silver flash, he vanished, only to reappear in the flight deck of the Troobian hangar. Drawing his blaster, the lieutenant fired off a succession of shots as the surprised Troobians fumbled to draw their own weapons. Dispensing his opponents, he rushed up the ramp and into the fighter.

_xxx_

From the command deck, Falstaff watched as the lone Troobian fighter roared off into the abyss of space, pursued by a volley of laser fire. His eyes flicking to the soldier at his side, Falstaff smiled slyly.

"Call off the fighters. Let him go." The general sneered, "The lieutenant is heading back, and we will meet him there. Send a message to the emperor. Tell him we're coming."

As the soldier scampered away, Falstaff cackled. He knew that wherever he went, the lieutenant would follow, seeking his revenge on the many deaths the Troobians caused. And Falstaff would be waiting to deal the last blow of devastation.

_xxx_

The lieutenant barely glanced up as Sergeant Major Dex Beaumont entered his quarters. After a long flight across war torn skies, he had landed in the Theta galaxy on the planet of Elgolon where an SPD base sat, defending the small refugee planet. Stuffing garments into a large duffle bag, his eyes wandered preoccupied to the companion he knew from his days at the academy.

"So, Lieutenant, where are you heading?"

His response was a light shrug, hurriedly zipping up the bag, "The remaining Narovians are headed to a virtually unknown planet in the Sigma quadrant that has an atmosphere similar to their home planet. There is only one place that has the necessary blueprints that would help the Narovians rebuild a society. I need to get those plans and find the planet."

Dex shifted, astonishment crossing his features, "So you're going back?"

The lieutenant nodded, "Yup."

"But someone's sure to recognize you."

The pale blonde head shook back and forth, "No, they won't. I'm traveling as a refugee without papers or any other identification besides what I have for SPD. I'll be in and out before anyone notices. Falstaff let me get away, and he's sure to follow me wherever I end up going. I have to get what I need then leave before he realizes where I am. I can't put the planet in any more danger." He turned to Dex.

"Send a transmission to headquarters. Tell them I'm coming but mention that it will be brief."

"Yes, sir!" With a sharp salute Dex departed, leaving the lieutenant to finish his packing. Pausing, he sank down on his bed, running his hands through his hair, grown long through his days in battle. Once short and styled in carefree spikes sticking skyward, the pale blonde strands fell haphazardly across his forehead and curled over his ears. Absentmindedly, he scratched at the stubble whiskering across his strong jaw, contemplating his predicament. Unhooking the medallion around his neck, he pried the halves open to reveal a small picture resting within the depths. A man with hair so pale the shade bordered on white stood with his arms wrapped around a blonde haired woman. They both smiled out at the camera, the man's grin was boyish yet roguish at the same time as his pale gray eyes winked dashingly at the camera. The woman in his arms had a certain happiness about her own smile as the loving couple leaned against each other. Gently, the lieutenant ran a thumb across the old photo, the tears welling up in his pale azure spheres.

"I couldn't save you guys before. But I won't rest until your killer has paid for his crimes…"

_xxx_

From his command chair, Falstaff smirked, his features twisted in an expression of conquest as his fleet neared the blue and green planet, the wisps of white visible from his position outside the orbit. Joining the other ships of bearing the same insignia, Falstaff surveyed the next and last planet to be conquered. He would wait for the lieutenant then strike. The last planet free would not stay that way for long.

_xxx_

In the SPD command center, Dr. Katherine Manx glanced up, confusion flitting across her feline features as an incoming transmission lit up the screen before her. Her fingers flying across the keys, Kat quickly decoded the message. Her round green eyes widened as her mind registered the meaning, and she quickly rushed over to the comm. link.

"Commander, you might want to come in here. You have to see this transmission."

Dr. Manx glanced up as the doors to the command center slid open to reveal the looming form of Commander Doggie Cruger. The big, blue dog strode over to the console, taking in the incoming transmission. He stayed silent for a long while, an expression of fear clouding his face.

"This is disturbing news, Ms. Manx." Doggie sighed, his deep voice grave and unsettled, "His appearance here could only mean the worst. I fear the reason for this untimely emergence." Doggie glanced at his assistant.

"Earth may be in grave danger…"

**Coming Up:**

An emergence of a new figure brings questions for B-Squad

The rangers of B-Squad meet a new and formidable foe.

An unmasking brings back shadows of the past

_So there you go. I think I've left you in a bit of suspense. As you might have noticed, the main character in this chapter is an OC, and I hope that hasn't turned many of you off. Rest assured, he is far from a Gary Stu and has a boatload of problems to overcome. The main events of this story as well as the developing relationships stem from his abrupt departure from SPD three years prior and the many things left unfinished with his sudden disappearance. The eventual relationships in this story are a Sky/Syd and a Bridge/Z but will make references to a Syd/OC. So there we are. I hope you all like it._

_Also, as a last note, I have been nominated for two awards at Guardians of the Earth in both **Best Suspense** for **Fiery Passions, Sparks of Love** and **Best Short Story** for **Leather, Love, and Lyrics**, the first chapter in **1 is the Loneliest Number**. I hope you will all vote for me when the time comes and the link is on my profile. Good luck to all nominated!_

_Until next time,_

_Roxie_


	2. History Has A Habit of Repeating

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Power Rangers. Also, the idea that Sky is Wes and Jen's son does not originate with me. I think that honor is bestowed on WhiteTimeRanger._

_Hey all, back again. Wow, I'm really happy with all the feedback I'm getting for this story. I've noticed that many readers don't take too kindly towards OCs if they cause problems within the relationships. But I can confidently assure you, the Sky/Sydness will commence soon._

_Also, I know that the show refutes this fact, but for a purpose of this story, Sky is Wes and Jen's son. The purpose will come clear in this chapter as well as later._

**Chapter 1**

_History Has a Habit of Repeating_

He was a formidable figure, his beanied head emerging over the mass of his peers. With a calm detachment, his head swiveled, the pale spheres veiled behind tinted sunglasses studying the busy streets. No one made eye contact with him as his lengthy strides carried him across the streets of Newtech City. The pale spheres of his eyes lay hidden beneath the cold depths of the sunglasses. Languidly, he straightened the leather jacket hanging snugly across his muscular torso before sticking his hands in the pockets of the faded black jeans hanging low on his hips. The only semblance of color peeked out from underneath the jacket as his broad chest strained against the gray long-sleeved shirt. To the naked eye, he was simply another hoodlum on the street, scruffy and disheveled, aiming to cause civil disobedience. But the casual observer would also disregard his purposeful gait and dignified carriage as he strode along the sidewalk.

Stopping, he surveyed his surroundings with a cool gaze, his stubbled jaw tilting with an amused and wry twist of his mouth. These were sights he hadn't seen in over two years, and they brought back a rush of memories both good and bad. His destination loomed over in the distance, proudly shining in the bright sun. Shaking his beanied head, he allowed a dry chuckle to burst forth from his mouth as he took in the rush of activity that was Newtech's downtown.

"I'm home…"

_xxx_

Sky Tate strode down the halls of the academy weaving a path through the throng of cadets impeding his progress. Recognizing the many acknowledgements from his peers with a nod, Sky continued on, oblivious to the many embarrassed giggles and flirtations looks sent his way from many of his female counterparts. Jack had once told him that if he had bothered to notice, the blue ranger had quite a selection of female cadets to choose from if he was ever inclined to date. Sky had brushed off that thought with a shake of his head. He wasn't looking to date. Sad as it was, saving the world didn't exactly leave much time for a social life.

Passing by the room occupied by Syd and Z, Sky stopped as he spotted the pink ranger huddled up on her bed, her wave of blonde hair hiding her face. For a moment, he just stood there, watching his comrade, his heart aching. There, situated on the bed, was the reason he never bothered to notice his many admirers. In some strange and inexplicable way, Sydney Drew had wormed her way into his heart, startling the wits out of the stern blue ranger. In the five years they had been in acquaintance, Sky Tate had fallen completely head over heels for their pink ranger. There was only one fatal flaw in his otherwise unblemished approach: someone already had a firm grip on her heart, and the man who held it had been absent for the last three years. Sky sighed, his head falling to his chest. His hopeless devotion would go unrequited.

_xxx_

Syd glanced up as a soft knock yanked her from her state of misery. Hurriedly wiping her eyes, she smiled as the head of Sky Tate poked into her doorway, his blue-gray eyes lilting with warmness.

Syd relaxed, her head tilting at the sight of her best friend, "Hey."

One corner of his mouth quirked upward in greeting, "Hey back." Shifting slightly in her doorway, his hands playing with his uniform jacket, Sky cleared his throat.

"You want company?"

Waving him in, Syd scooted over to give him room on her bed. As his muscular frame sank down into the soft mattress, she tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. Running her thumbs against the smooth glass of the picture frame, Syd sniffled, and Sky glanced down at the photo displayed in the ornate frame, recognizing it immediately. Three figures stood prominently in the middle, formally dressed, with Sydney leaning back against the chests of the two taller boys. Sky had an arm slung around a tall, blonde-haired man, his eyes a pale blue, bordering on ivory. The three beamed up at the camera, with the third member clutching Syd to him, his infectious grin lighting up the picture.

"I remember that day."

Syd turned a watery gaze to the man she considered her best friend, a sad smile playing the ends of her mouth, "Yeah, me too." Sniffing back the tears, Syd's head shifted back and forth in a mournful shake.

"I can't believe its been three years."

Sky played with the broad silver cuff encircling his wrist, running his finger over the engraved SPD, "Yeah. I can't either." He chuckled ruefully, "That night seems like it was yesterday."

The pair of rangers sat silently as the memories of the day brought them back through time, a time that seemed so far away but shined so vividly.

_**Sydney paced back in forth in front of the academy steps, a harried expression across her face while Sky looked on, one eyebrow cocked upward in amusement, his hands stuffed casually in the pockets of his tuxedo pants. Whipping out her compact, Syd checked her appearance for the umpteenth time. Catching her companion's expression in the reflection of the mirror, Syd frowned, whipping around to treat her friend with a reproving glare.**_

"_**Don't give me that look, Schulyer Tate Collins! I want tonight to be perfect, and that includes my appearance!"**_

_**Sky chuckled, "C'mon, Syd. You know you look amazing, and he's going to find you amazing. Stop worrying."**_

**_Syd sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know, it's just…I want tonight to be perfect for him. I mean, think about it, Sky. This is our last dance until we graduate from the academy."_**

**_Sky shrugged, "And it will be. Just quit obsessing. What did he say about your best look?"_**

_**An embarrassed grin worked its way across her face, and a slight tinge of red adorned her cheeks, "I look best when I first tumble out of bed in the morning."**_

"_**Exactly. So contrary to your belief that that's when you look your worst, I think he'll find you absolutely stunning."**_

_**Syd smiled, wrapping Sky in a tight hug as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Thanks, Sky. I don't know how, but you always know how to make me feel better."**_

_**Sky shrugged, "What can I say, it's a gift." Glancing over her shoulder, Sky grinned, gesturing behind her.**_

**_Syd whirled, a delighted grin splitting her face as the handsome, blonde-haired teen, his hair carelessly tousled, strode towards them, the roguish yet charming grin his father was famed for tilting the corners of his mouth, one hand clutching a single pink rose. Running down the steps, Syd flung her arms around his tall frame before planting a solid kiss on his mouth. Pulling away, his mouth formed a bemused yet thrilled "O." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her back up the steps to where Sky stood. Slapping his best friend on the back, the two boys knocked wrists, their bracelets clinking together as the taller teen observed his date with an appraising eye._**

"_**Wow, Syd, you look amazing."**_

**_Glaring at the triumphantly smug smirk tilting Sky's mouth, Syd turned her gaze back up to her boyfriend, his trademark dashing grin firmly affixed to his face._**

"_**So, what do you two say? Ready to cause general uproar?"**_

_**Syd's mouth turned upward in an interested expression, "I'm game."**_

_**Sky grinned, "Same here."**_

Sky's mouth turned upward in a mournful smile, "Turns out we did the exact opposite."

Syd snorted, "Are we remembering the same day? He jumped up onstage, grabbed the guitar from the lead singer, and began serenading me with 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls." Her face quickly turned somber.

"That was our song."

Sky quirked a dry grin, "Yeah, well, that was pretty tame considering the other things he and I pulled."

Syd shook her head, "You've changed so much from those days." She glanced sideways at her companion, "Do you remember the last time we saw him?"

Sky's eyes dropped as his head bobbed up and down, "Yeah. I do."

**_Sky fidgeted nervously as he watched Syd talk with another cadet from their class. Working up his courage, he approached the two females._**

"_**Can't believe he left you alone."**_

**_Syd rolled her eyes, "I think emptying his bladder is a legit excuse, Tate."_**

_**Sky grinned, "Yeah. Good point. So can I steal you for a dance?"**_

**_Syd nodded, taking his hand, "I'd say you could, considering you haven't been doing much dancing at all."_**

_**As they whirled along the dance floor, Sky grinned, "You know, I hate to say it but I was right." He elaborated at Syd's confused expression.**_

"**_About his reaction on how you look tonight."_**

_**Syd smiled, "Yeah, well, I needed assurance."**_

"**_Not from him you don't. I mean, he's completely infatuated with you. For God's sakes, his favorite look is when you first get up in the morning." Sky nudged her gently, "Do me a favor and never doubt him. If he's going to walk away, it'll be for a damned good reason."_**

"_**Geeze, I leave you two alone already I get the boot." **_

**_Sky chuckled as a playful punch connected with his arm. His best friend turned his attention to the beautiful girl beside them._**

"_**Syd, can I talk to you alone?"**_

_**As he gently steered her away, Sky could only look on with a smile torn between happiness for his two best friends and remorse for the lack of his own love. **_

**_Syd leaned against the balcony railing, stealing glances at the man beside her, the moonlight illuminating his handsome profile. Slowly, he rotated, anxiously running his hands through his blonde hair. Tugging on the pearl-colored collar of his dress shirt, he nervously fixed the matching tie._**

"**_I, uh, have something for you." From the depths of his trouser pockets, he produced a small pendant. Sydney took it, her fingers tracing the delicate metal. The medallion was a small circle, an even smaller circle protruding in the middle with a small gem embedded in the middle. As he hooked the chain around her neck, he fingered the pendant._**

"**_It's from my birth planet. Dad gave Mom one of these. It's called an Eternity Sphere." He smiled at her, eyes shining with affection._**

"**_Circles don't end, just like friendship, just like love."_**

_**Syd gazed up into his pale eyes, "Thank you, I love it." Pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, she laid her cheek against his.**_

"**_I love you, Brandon Chase."_**

**_His patented grin lit up his face, "I love you too, Sydney Drew."_**

_**Leaning in, the couple shared a sweet kiss as a throat cleared behind them. They broke away to find an older officer standing at the doorway.**_

"**_Cadet Chase, your presence is requested in the command center."_**

**_Brandon nodded, "Yes, sir." With one last kiss, he laid his forehead on Sydney's, stroking her soft cheek._**

"_**I'll catch you later."**_

**_Catching Sky on the way out, Brandon jerked his head back, "You mind keeping an eye on her, bro? Make sure she gets back okay?"_**

_**Sky nodded, "Yeah. Where you going?"**_

**_Brandon only shrugged, "Command center."_**

"_**Okay, I'll see you, man."**_

Syd sniffled, her eyes drifting down to the photo that captured the one moment in time that , "And we never saw him again."

Sky nodded his agreement, "Yup. He just disappeared. Cruger said he never met with him. Do you remember when we went down to his room?"

Syd played with the pendant around her neck as she nodded, "It had been completely emptied except for his guitar. It's like he was never there."

Before their conversation could go on any further, the alarms blared as Kat's voice floated through the academy halls.

_ALL RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER. RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER_

Sky sighed, hefting himself off the bed, extending a hand to help Syd up,  
"Well, duty calls."

_xxx_

Sirens blaring, the five morphed rangers rushed to downtown Newtech where another one of Gruumm's lackey's terrorized the streets. As the five halted before the criminal, Jack stepped forward to the head of the group.

"You know, Newtech is already in debt as it is. You wanna spare us all the time and money?"

The tall, looming alien squared up to the red ranger. His scarlet face twisted into a nasty leer, his bald head decorated with intricate tattoos. The black eyes sparked, malice shining in the depths, "And ruin my first visit here to Earth, I think not. I was hoping to christen the event with some destruction. Emperor Gruumm has summoned me, Domitrius, and his general Falstaff to aid his conquest of this pitiful planet, and I dare not disappoint him."

Jack shrugged, "Alright, have it your way."

As one, the team converged on the armored alien and his band of Krybots, rushing on their offenders. Jack reached the group first, making his entrance with a flying kick, knocking down one robot. As a Krybot advanced, Jack sidestepped, doubling the robot with a swift roundhouse kick. Using the machine as a vault, he hurdled over the crony, whipping around to unleash a tornado kick. As a hoard of robots charged, Jack whipped out his Delta Blasters, sending the swarm down in a hail of fire. Rolling underneath a punch, the red ranger straightened, dispensing two minions with dual fire from his blasters.

Fighting back to back, Bridge and Z warded off advances, batons slicing through the air. As the green ranger ducked, his yellow counterpart slashed over head, effectively sending a Krybot back in a shower of sparks. Her baton flying through the air, the yellow ranger cut down her remaining opponents. From his crouched position, Bridge swiped a leg beneath a robot, sending it down. Continuing his rotation, the green ranger kicked a leg up, knocking the minion back into a stone wall. Dropping to a knee, Bridge blocked an overhead strike from a Krybot. Knocking the weapon skyward, Bridge slashed the robot around the midsection. Rolling to his feet, the green ranger took two opposing Krybots with a split kick.

To their left, Sky and Syd took on Domitrius, their batons brandished at the ready. Sparks and smoke wafted through the air from the flurry of battle. Sky darted in first, his attack blocked a swift slash of Domitrius' sword. Knocking the blue ranger backward, the alien sidestepped as Syd's baton whipped through the air. In a quick motion, Domitruis kicked out, sending the pink ranger tumbling into her partner. Their chests heaving, Sky and Syd caught each other's glances, communicating without words. Taking a running start, Syd leaped up onto Sky's braced hands as the blue ranger propelled his counterpart up into the air. Her booted heel caught the alien square on the point of his chin. Domitruis stumbled backward, dazed as the five rangers regrouped, settling into fighting stances. A moment passed as the alien leered at the five multi-colored beings braced for battle. A slow and dangerous smile creeped across his face as Domitruis raised his sword to B-Squad.

"Pitiful beings. You think you have the power to defend this worthless planet? Now, rangers, behold the power of the emperor."

In an instant, a swarm of fresh Krybots came upon the team. Overwhelmed by the numbers, the five rangers plummeted backwards, forcibly demorphed. Advancing slowly on the battered group, Domitruis smirked.

"What pathetic beings humans are. It is surely a wonder why you are protectors of the galaxy."

Whipping his sword forward, Domitrius discharged a wave of energy, blowing the rangers back and off their feet. Cackling with glee, he advanced to the nearest ranger, his sword raised for the kill.

_xxx_

The sound of footsteps echoed through the alleyway as the lieutenant strode down the alleyway in the direction of his destination. Halting, he raised his head in question, sniffing the air. It was a stench he knew all too well, the smell permanently present in his nostrils. It was the smell of blaster fire. Fearing the worst, he wheeled, rushing through the streets. Already, he could hear the discharge of lasers, mingling with the sound of hysterics as the citizens of Newtech scrambled to avoid the combat raging through Main Street. Turning a corner, he skidded to a stop, his eyes widening in horror as a familiar figure sent a wave of green energy hurtling towards the five multi-colored figures. As the alien sauntered through the smoky remains, his heart clenched. If Domitrius was back, that could only mean…

The lieutenant was shaken from his reverie as Domitrius' cold cackle permeated his hearing, and his breath stilled as General Falstaff's second-in-command bore down on a pink-clad form lying stunned from the energy wave. The lieutenant hesitated. He was aware that in accordance to the SPD code, he had an obligation to assist in danger. But he knew revealing his presence would subject SPD, and Earth, to even more peril. He was torn. But as Domitrius raised his sword, the lieutenant made his decision and reached behind him, producing the all-important device.

"Damn code…"

_xxx_

Syd groaned, rolling onto her back. Shaking the fog from her head, she gasped as the formidable figure loomed over her, his sword raised in triumph. Domitruis smirked.

"You see, ranger? Your efforts are futile."

Before his sword could do its duty, a figure barreled into him, tackling the alien down. Rolling, it kicked a leg up, sending Domitrius flying into the side of a building. Lasers blazing from twin barrels, the newcomer whirled, firing shot after shot that smashed into the surrounding Krybots with deadly accuracy. Holstering the blasters at his side, their mysterious savior slowly rotated to face Domitrius as he clambered to his feet, and the rangers gazed out in surprise at the impressive figure before them.

His silver helmet glinted in the midmorning sun, the dark visor peering out at his opponent. Over a pale silver spandex suit, a black chest shield came over his back to flare out on the sides with three raised red dashes protruding up from the shoulder. The gray SPD symbol was displayed prominently over his right breast with the accompanying badge affixed to the same bicep. Black arm and boot guards protected his shins and forearms, the deep black contrasting with the pale silver. Across the light silver of his stomach, a black zero outlined in red decorated the torso. A heavy black belt hung low across his waist, weighed down with a compact blaster on each hip as well as the hilt and blade of a slim baton. The gray gloves dangled clenched at his sides as the mysterious ranger squared up to the alien hauling himself to his feet.

Domitrius' cold eyes radiated with hatred as they flickered over to the tall, strapping figure looming in the distance, hauntingly and painfully familiar, and his lips curled into a malevolent sneer. Domitrius circled his opponent, his sword brandished for attack.

"Well, well, silver ranger. We meet again."

The silver-helmeted head shook back and forth, the deep voice tinted with amused malice, "Aw, Domitrius, you missed me. I'm flattered."

The alien seethed, "Ah, yes, ranger. That wit of yours reemerges. But only a false façade of bravado, I assume?"

"Nothing was false the way I defeated you last time, was it Domitrius? Or have you conveniently forgotten that day." A dry chuckle floated from beneath the helmet.

"Can't say I blame you, Tomato Face. I did beat you pretty bad."

Growling, the fine string that held Domitrius' temper snapped, and the alien whirled, sending a wave of energy spiraling towards the silver ranger. In one smooth motion, too quick for the naked eye to perceive, the ranger drew the hilt and the blade of his baton from his belt, connecting the two pieces together. The sunlight reflected off the intricate design of the weapon as the silver ranger raised the baton to bat away the vigorous orb. Whipping the weapon around in a circular motion, the silver ranger summoned his own orb of crackling silver energy. In the wink of an eye, he sent the sphere hurtling towards its destination, blowing Domitrius off his feet.

The B-Squad rangers could only watch in confusion as the two fighters came together with a resounding crash of their respective weapons. Blow after blow rained down, indiscernible from its predecessor. The grunts of contact and effort permeated through the air to combine with the collision of each weapon. Their spectators stood amazed as the intensity of battle reached an unprecedented level. Strike after strike whistled down to its destination, brutal in intent. Never before had the rangers seen such a ferocious confrontation. It seemed as though there was an underlying motivation behind the conflict, something that was much more personal than good versus evil.

Domitrius' sword locked with the silver ranger's baton, and both struggled against the opposing force. Cold, black eyes focused on an emotionless blank visor, divergent from the heat searing from the face the covering hid. Sparks of silver and green emitted a harsh glow from the two weapons, illuminating the faces of the combatants. Without warning, a brilliant flash flooded the atmosphere as energy from the two swords erupted, flinging the warriors back. The silver ranger skidded to a halt, one hand braced on the ground while Domitrius tumbled to his belly. Raising himself onto a knee, his chest heaving from exertion, the alien straightened as he winced slightly.

"We shall continue this another time, silver ranger."

The ranger rose from his crouched position, staring down Gruumms' deputy, the dark, empty visor veiling the raging emotions beneath the helmet. As Domitrius cut the air with his sword, vanishing in a flash, the helmeted head drooped downward to the expanse of silver spandex between his chest shield.

"And I'll be waiting…"

The sounds of footsteps on gravel broke the ranger away from his thoughts, and he whirled to face the five B-Squad cadets. Jack approached, his dark features smiling with a reluctant respect.

"Hey, thanks. Y'know, for back there. We've been waiting for some help."

The silver helmet inclined slightly in acknowledgement, "Don't get used to it. I'm not going to be here for long."

The red ranger's dark eyes flashed indignantly as his brow furrowed with confusion, "Our home is threatened, and you want to go somewhere else?"

The ranger responded with a barely perceptible shake, "My help is needed elsewhere. My intention was only to acquire what I need from Earth than return to my mission."

Jack squared up to the mysterious ranger, "So what are we supposed to do? We need your help."

The silver ranger advanced on the shorter man, his taller frame looming over the leader of B-Squad, "Has it occurred to you that some beings have lost their homes, had their planets decimated? Do you have any idea what it is like to have to relocate and adapt to a completely new environment?" The cold visor flashing with ire, the silver ranger lowered his deep voice to a whisper tainted with fury.

"Earth has you five to protect it. Some planets have no one."

Jack stared up into the expressionless helmet, "Who are you?"

The silver ranger turned, walking away into the distance, "I'm not a friend, if that's what you're asking…" In a silver flash, he was gone.

Bridge continued to stare at the spot where the silver ranger vanished. His powers tingled again, deluging the green ranger's senses with a potent sensation. He frowned. There was something eerily familiar about the feeling he was experiencing…something he hadn't felt in years…

_xxx_

The lieutenant emerged from a darkened alley, one hand placing something behind his back. Straightening out his jacket, he continued onward to his destination, jerking the black beanie even more securely over his unkempt locks covering more of the wayward strands that peeked through and adjusting the dark sunglasses to cover his unique eyes from wandering gazes. Covertly, his hand came up to tug the sleeve of his shirt to securely cover the flash of metal encircling his wrist. The lieutenant shook his head in annoyance. He was supposed to be inconspicuous during his stay on Earth, but not two days into his stay, he had already revealed his presence and to the B-Squad power rangers, no doubt. He could only hope that his emergence would not compromise either Earth or his own mission.

Keeping his eyes straight forward, he kept his hands in his pockets, adopting a casual manner to blend in with the bustling population of Newtech. No one noticed the tall, muscular man as he made his way down the streets. Nothing was spectacular about him, and passersby simply passed by without a backward glance. He was merely another average Joe, so no one noticed as misstep, he vanished as the prominent sight of the large dog's head came into view, peeking over the skyscrapers adorning the sky.

_xxx_

His purposeful gait and noble carriage intimidated all who caught a glimpse of the man, and no one questioned his intention as he sauntered down the hallway. They all simply assumed he was one of them. His intended target was devoid of all people, and with a quick glance around, he entered the corridor that housed all of SPD's most important files and records.

Approaching the door marked with a warning, he pressed his fingers to the pad for entry. As a green light flashed, the door slid down, exposing a number pad, and a mechanical voice provided instructions.

_Enter official SPD identification code_. Slowly, his fingers pressed the desired numbers and letters.

_Enter five-digit access code_. Once again, his hand drifted up to the pad to punch in the code stolen from the SPD computers.

_Place hand on scanner for palm print identification_. Obligingly, he placed his hand on the cold surface, waiting as the red beam scanned his palm. The light above the doorway flashed green with affirmation.

_Access granted_.

Smirking with satisfaction, he stepped over the threshold to the SPD database, allowing the door to slide shut behind him.

_xxx_

The five B-Squad cadets sat in the lounge area, all nervously anxious about the mysterious ranger that had aided them earlier that day. Jack paced around the room, his features twisted into a thoughtful expression.

"I mean, how do we even know he is truly SPD?" The red ranger reasoned, bracing his hands on the back of his couch, "What if he isn't some officer who went rogue or something."

Bridge shook his head, "Rogue officers are carefully monitored by SPD. He wouldn't be wearing the SPD badge."

Z gazed up at her teammates, "I wasn't aware there were more rangers aside from A-Squad. How come we don't know about this silver ranger?"

Sky shrugged, "The possibilities are endless. He could be on a special mission, he could have a specific duty that's different from the normal ranger." The blue ranger ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I mean, SPD handles all sorts of covert operations that no one is aware of all the time. Maybe he's one of those cases."

Syd frowned from her place besides Sky, "Y'know, there have always been variations of ranger colors, but I've never heard of a silver ranger."

Jack's gaze shot to the blue ranger, "Sky, both your parents were rangers. I'm sure you know your history. Has there been a silver ranger before now?"

Sky rolled his eyes at his teammate's lack of knowledge, "Of course there was. There have been titanium rangers, phantom rangers, quantum rangers, the Magna Defender, at one point there was a gold ranger. But most teams are reluctant to use the color silver because of its connotations. It's considered to be the most powerful out of all the colors and is kind of revered because of the one man who did wear the mantle." He shifted in his seat.

"Look, all of this is based on truth, but over the years, it's been twisted into folklore and myth. I don't know if it really pertains to anything."

Jack raised his hands, "Well, right now, it might help us figure who this guy is and what he wants."

Sky sighed heavily, "If that's what you think…Alright, so about thirty years ago in the late 1990s, there was one team of rangers who operated predominantly out in space, fighting against a warlord named Dark Specter. They were called the Astro rangers and were made up of the second generation of the Turbo rangers minus the team's blue ranger. Their red ranger and leader, Andros, was from the space colony KO-35, and worked alone before the rest of his team joined him. But before that, Andros fought alongside his best friend, Zhane, the silver ranger…"

Sky paused, "Are you sure we really need to know this? I mean, how do you know if it will really do any good?"

Z shook her head, "But what if this silver ranger knew about his predecessor and is working similarly to him? Knowing the history might help us…"

Sky relented, hefting another sigh, "Fine. Okay, so back then, no ranger had ever been more powerful than the silver ranger. In fact, Zhane was the most powerful ranger alive. One day, while defending KO-35 from one of Dark Specter's attacks, Zhane took a hit for Andros, and the injury almost killed him. Andros managed to keep Zhane alive through hyper sleep, or cryogenic freezing, but his powers were weakened. And when Zhane was rehabilitated, he had trouble staying morphed. When the Astro Mega ship got lost, Zhane stayed behind to aid a rebellion against Dark Specter by a group of KO-35 on the planet Centaur B. Now, it's known as Narovia. During the end of the Astro ranger's fight against Dark Specter, Zhane later came back to assist them in defeating Dark Specter and saving Andros' sister, Karone, from her state as the villaness Astronema."

Jack digested the information, continuing his pacing, "So where is this Zhane, now?"

Sky shrugged, "I don't know. I think he's still alive. He settled down with Andros on Earth in Angel Grove and married Karone. She was a ranger in the next generation known as Lost Galaxy. About a year later, they had a kid."

"And where is he?"

Beside him, Sky could feel Syd noticeably stiffen, and he worked to swallow past the lump in his throat, "No one knows. He could be anywhere."

Jack snapped his fingers, "Then the silver ranger might be him. Y'know carrying on his father's legacy."

Sky's blue eyes darkened, "Well, sometimes legacies don't turn out the way you plan. And it's not possible that he's the silver ranger."

Jack frowned, "Why?"

"Because he's presumed dead!" Sky shot out, his sapphire gaze hardening to icy chips, "And dredging up history isn't going to help any of us." His breathing steadied as Sky calmed. Swiftly, his eyes flicked to the pink ranger situated beside him. Her cornflower eyes were shut tight, a distressed look splaying across her features. Sky returned his stare to his leader.

"Some things just can't reemerge from the past," Sky glanced at the ground, his gaze flickering with a deep remorse, "no matter how bad you want them to."

Jack gaped at the blue ranger's passionate outburst, too stunned to reply. At his sides, the red ranger could see identical expressions of shock displayed on Bridge and Z's faces. But glancing at their pink ranger, Jack spotted Sydney curled up in a ball at the corner of the couch, her bright blue gaze, normally lively and chipper, dulled to a lackluster cobalt. Her face impassive and bleak, Jack frowned as her eyes stared off into the distance, almost as if she was in another place, her right hand clutching the pendant always dutifully around her neck. As the red ranger was about to question Sky on his impassionate outburst, the alarms blared from all sides.

Shaken from his trance, Sky frowned, snapping into action as his eyes hardened into his business-mode, and the blue ranger regained his composure

"That's a Code 4 alarm." Striding towards the doors, he poked his head out as the legions of cadets and officers came rushing by. Retreating his head back into the room, a worried look crossed his countenance.

"Something's wrong."

_RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER. ALL B-SQUAD RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER._

The rangers exchanged worried looks as the announcement floated through the speakers. Something was up.

_xxx_

A flash of silver light radiated through the midday air, and a tall, strapping young man materialized, startling an elderly lady walking by. Mumbling his apologies, he broke off into a sprint, dodging pedestrians as from the interior of the academy, the many alarms sounded. Cursing lightly, he disappeared in a burst of radiance. No one was supposed to be in the corridor at that time, but one hapless cadet had spotted him and pressed the alarm. Now, he was on the run.

"Hold it right there."

He slowed to a stop as the commanding voice cut through his path, and he turned to face the five cadets impeding his progress. The red ranger stepped forward, extending his SPD morpher.

"I think it is in your best interest to return what you've stolen from SPD."

The lieutenant smirked, hiding behind the façade as a brash, run of the mill street hoodlum. He couldn't reveal his identity to the rangers. His reputation was notorious at the academy, and if he acted like himself, they were sure to pick up on his real identity. The lieutenant couldn't take the risk. His presence was already subjecting Earth into more danger. Adopting a cocky lean, he feigned ignorance.

"Stolen, me? Good officer, surely you jest."

An amused lilt crossing the African-American man's face, he shook his head, "Look, we have evidence of your crime. Now, we can take you by force or you can come peacefully with us."

Still playing his role, the lieutenant simulated deep contemplation, "Hmm, decisions, decisions…" Turning to the rangers, he settled into a fighting stance, "So resistance was Option A?"

Sighing in defeat, Jack holstered his morpher, "All right, don't say we didn't warn you…"

Their tall opponent smirked, inclining his head to the team of rangers, "Consider myself duly notified …"

Jack paused for a moment, momentarily taken aback at the man's offhand audacity. Regaining his composure, the red ranger jerked his head to his team, "You heard the man…"

Bridge was the first to rush in. The lieutenant sidestepped to the left, parrying the green ranger's lead punch. Throwing out an elbow, he caught Bridge on the forehead, knocking the younger man back. Snapping his right leg up, the lieutenant sent the green ranger tumbling backwards with a snap kick. As Z advanced from the side, he warded her back with a tornado kick before whirling to catch a blow from Syd on his forearm. Ducking underneath a wild swipe from the yellow ranger, the lieutenant sent Z reeling as a ferocious left cross connected. Returning his attention back to Syd, he blocked two roundhouse punches before sending the pink ranger down as he swept her leg.

Sky circled patiently around their opponent. Darting in, he snapped off a quick right jab that whistled past the lieutenant's head as he ducked. The blue ranger went on the attack again, throwing out a series of punches in rapid succession. Sky allowed a frustrated growl to tear through his lips as each blow was deflected aside with a quick and deft hand. The blue ranger's opponent danced out of his reach, a smug grin tilting the corner of his mouth. As another punch cut through the air, the lieutenant grasped the blue ranger's wrist, jerking the arm around in a hammer lock. Knocking Sky off balance, the lieutenant spun the blue ranger around to tumble into his teammates. Straightening out the snug leather jacket, the mysterious stranger smirked.

"And then there was one…"

Jack glared out at the man opposite him, observing his appearance. His eyes were covered by tinted sunglasses, and a black beanie was pulled low over his ears, the pale blonde strands peaking out. His strong chin, graced with pale blonde stubble, lifted up, to leer at the red ranger. He looked like nothing more than what the red ranger used to be, a street rat carousing New Tech's downtown roads. But something about this seemingly normal man alerted the red ranger. He couldn't just be normal…

The lieutenant strolled casually around Jack as B-Squad's leader eyed his opponent, his hands clenched at his sides, ready for battle. The red ranger was slightly unnerved as the culprit stuck his hands in his pockets, and his steady gait was laid-back, almost nonchalant. The lieutenant tilted his head at his companion, his tone light and conversational.

"Y'know, they say that the red is a color that is most associated with rangers, and especially the red rangers are held in rather lofty regard." The lieutenant gave a flippant skip, behaving like he was taking a leisurely jaunt through the park not fighting a battle.

"Even the most prevalent ranger in history, Tommy Oliver, served two terms as a red ranger. There is a certain sheen to the mantle of the man or woman who wears scarlet. Only the best are truly worthy." The lieutenant paused, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"So what do you say, Cadet? Are you worthy?"

Jack glowered, snapping into a battle-ready stance, "More than you'll ever be."

Easing into his own fighting stance, his opponent beckoned the red ranger forward, "Well then, ranger, perhaps a demonstration is in order."

Jack growled rushing forward. As he lunged at the taller man, the red ranger stumbled as his opponent disappeared.

"Tsk, tsk. So quick to rush. Patience, red ranger."

Jack seethed, pivoting to face his adversary as the man reappeared behind the cadet. Advancing again, Jack kicked out wildly. With astounding agility, the stranger sidestepped, allowing Jack to fly by. Bristling, Jack threw out punch after punch, his frustration mounting as each blow missed its target by a considerably margin. Moving with impressive speed, the lieutenant evaded each strike effortlessly but did not retaliate.

Backing away from the man, Jack stared, breathing heavily. His challenger stood a ways away, composed and relaxed. In one last attempt, the red ranger charged, throwing out a heady punch. With a simple parry, Jack's arm was knocked across his body. As another hook came from the opposite fist, the same result occurred, leaving the red ranger in a helpless situation with his arms locked in their crossed position. A quick smirk flashed across his opponent's face before the man knocked Jack's arms upward. Whirling, the lieutenant sent the red ranger skidding back to rest at the feet of his team with a leaping mule kick.

The rangers helped their leader up, the team bruised, battered, and exhausted from the confrontation while their opponent was still at ease. Straightening out the snug leather jacket that hung across his broad shoulders, the lieutenant cocked an eyebrow to the B-Squad team.

"Well, rangers. I daresay it's been an entertaining experience. It's not every day that a lout like myself gets to rumble with the acclaimed B-Squad rangers." Wiggling his fingers in a wave, the lieutenant turned.

"Until we meet again, rangers."

The team looked on as he disappeared in a flash of silver. Still breathing heavily, Jack jerked his head.

"We should get back. Cruger might have something."

_xxx_

From the Command Center, Commander Cruger glanced up from the monitor displaying the fight. A hefty sigh wracked the dog's body as he glanced at Dr. Manx at his side. The doctor's feline features contorted into a melancholy expression.

"This is going to pose a problem, isn't it, Commander?"

Cruger growled in response, his big eyes shining with an unreadable expression, "Indeed it is, Ms. Manx. His presence here can only signify the worst, and I worry about that meaning."

Kat glanced at the commander, "What do we do about it."

"There is nothing, Kat but let everything run its course." Cruger looked up to the monitor as the lieutenant disappeared, "And that is what worries me the most…"

xxx

The lieutenant reached into the lapel pocket of his jacket, withdrawing the small disc that ensured the future of a people. His long strides decisive and quick, he turned sharply to a familiar dumpster in the middle of an alley. Thumping on the metal with his fist, he waited patiently as the cover slid open to reveal the prickly face of Piggy.

"I hear you are a being that can make things happen."

Piggy sniffed at the clean intruder, his features contorting in disgust, "But of course. With a price."

The lieutenant chuckled, smiling with amusement, "I have a feeling you'll be generous enough to let this one go on the house."

Piggy frowned, "And what in Saturn's rings would make you think that?"

Casually, the man lowered his sunglasses, allowing his pale eyes to twinkle at the alien, "The appearance of an old friend."

At the sight of the familiar eyes, Piggy hastily relented with a nod of his head, "What do you need?"

**Coming Up: **

A look into the past

Sky and Syd bond over mutual heartache

Something that will turn two people's lives upside down

_So there we go to the next chapter. We now know the name of Syd's mystery boyfriend and know that he was also Sky's best friend. We have also met the mysterious silver ranger and know that he is the lieutenant as well. But that's about it…unless you readers have deduced other information – which I have no doubt you all did. Pay attention to detail. I left MAJOR hints. I know that I made the lieutenant seem like a jackass in the fight scene but that was to ward off suspicion of his real identity. Don't worry, he is a good guy, after all._

_Major Sky/Sadness next chapter. Hope you all review!_

_Roxie_


	3. Flung into Disarray

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Power Rangers. Only Brandon Chase_

_Hello again. I'm sorry I haven't updated but like every other high schooler in the US, finals are upon me, and I am buried to my nose in textbooks and study guides. I'm so pleased with the great feedback I've been receiving, and I hope it keeps coming. I'm still trying to get a hang of the new reply system so be patient if I don't respond to your reviews. It doesn't mean I still love them!_

_As a note, I know Brandon seems almost perfect when it comes to SPD, but that is intentional. If you all haven't picked up on the direction I'm going for, basically, he's got all this ability, yet he fails to save a) his parents and b) the rest of the Narovian population. Now the question is, will he be able to save Earth when Falstaff and Domitrius arrive to assist Gruumm? Keep that in mind because his failures are gonna haunt him for awhile and will be the cause of his angst and perhaps his downfall…?_

_Anyway, onward!_

**Chapter 2**

_Flung into Disarray_

The lieutenant smiled in satisfaction, watching as the transmission was made, sending the message out into the depths of space. From his shoulder, Piggy watched, a frown of trepidation skirting across the alien's features.

"Um, are you sure you can do this?"

The lieutenant smirked, "And even if I can't, no one is gonna know, right?"

Piggy gave a weak chuckle, "Of course, Lieutenant…And do I assume correct that our business has come to an end?"

Amused, he shook his head, "I'm hurt that you'd want to be rid of me, Piggy. And after all we've been through…But to answer your question, nope. I'm afraid not. One more job, Piggy, then I'm out of your hair."

His alien counterpart scoffed, a derisive snort flying from his nostrils, "Now I seriously doubt that…"

_xxx_

The B-Squad rangers stumbled into the lounge area, bruised, battered, but mostly discomfited with their recent thrashing. Jack plopped down onto a couch, his features twisted into an expression of disbelief.

"Can someone please explain to me how the hell we got out butts kicked by some random street criminal?"

Sky raised a sardonic eyebrow, "Sound familiar?"

Bridge shook his head, "Uh, there was a difference. There was three of us and two of Jack and Z…well, technically three of Z plus Jack since she replicated herself against Syd so that was a three-on-one battle which is kind of an unfair ad- "

Z quickly halted the green ranger before his standard rambling kept on its pace, "We get it, Bridge."

Sky shook his head, a contemplative look on his face, "That wasn't some random criminal. That guy stole from SPD and in broad daylight, and he took something from the SPD databases. There are over three hundred million files about every single planet in the universe in there. No one goes into the databases unless they are absolutely sure of what they want. Not to mention security. You have to know what you're doing to achieve that…"

Jack grimaced, rubbing his sore ribs, "He must have been SPD or a former officer to know how to get in. Plus, he didn't fight like he was from the streets. We were up against a trained fighter."

Z frowned, "Yeah, it was like he knew what moves we were going to make…especially when he went up against Sky."

Bridge spoke, "You know, I felt a weird aura from this guy…it seemed vaguely familiar."

Jack's gaze snapped to Sky, "It could be your lost friend."

Absently, Sky shook his head, "No. Not possible. That guy you faced was able to teleport from place to place. Brandon's genetic power was telekinesis…"

"So there's no possible way Brandon could have two genetic powers?" Z questioned.

"Not impossible, just highly improbable…" Bridge explained, "Genetic powers come from a random genetic mutation upon conception. The chances that two mutations occurred have the odds of 7,600,053 to one."

His teammates stared at him for a moment before Jack shook his head, "Oookay…so, Sky, are you sure this new guy couldn't possibly be Brandon? I mean, if he is, you could have information for us that could help with his capture. We don't want something like Dru to happen again."

Jack looked up in surprise as a whirl of blond, curly hair brushed by him, and Syd stormed through the lounge doors. Jack could only gape, bewildered at the furious look gracing the pink ranger's normally cheerful disposition. Sky stared after her before rising himself, glaring down their leader with a hardened gaze.

"Brandon is nothing like Dru. And if you knew him, you would think that too. He was the best cadet that ever walked through these halls. So don't you ever say anything bad about him. You have no idea what he's done in this academy. You have no idea who he is." With a final fierce look heavy with disgust, Sky turned on his heel and strode out of the lounge.

Bewildered, Jack turned back to his two remaining teammates, "What's gotten into them?"

Z shook her head, rolling her eyes at her longtime friend, "Oh, c'mon, Jack, utilize a little tact, would you? They think the guy's dead, and he was obviously good friends with Sky and Syd."

"Syd loved him…" The red and yellow rangers shifted in astonishment to Bridge, staring negligently in the distance, unaware of the astonishing fact he had just revealed.

"Wait, say that again."

Surprised, Bridge turned to his leader, "Syd loved Brandon…she still does. They've been together since enrolling at the academy. Technically, he's presumed dead so I should be referring to him in the past tense, but Syd still loves him so I think- "

Z nudged him with her elbow, "Bridge! Focus!"

"Oh, right." Bridge halted, shrugging, "I didn't know Brandon as well as Sky or Syd did. I came about two years after they did and didn't share a room with Sky until about two weeks before he disappeared."

Z frowned, "Wait, 'disappeared?'"

Bridge nodded, "Yeah. It was during the Winter Ball, which is the last dance before graduation in the new year. According to the legend around here, Brandon was called to the Command Center to talk with Cruger but never made it. A lot of people thought he was getting promoted to C-Squad or something…"

"What? You guys were on D-Squad when he left?"

Bridge shook his head, "No. Brandon was the top of the class, way ahead of everyone else. Everyone just assumed he would skip D-Squad when we graduated."

Z frowned, "So if he was here…"

Bridge nodded in affirmation to her open-ended question, "He would probably be the A-Squad red ranger. Maybe even higher…"

Jack jerked as he remembered something, "You know, the guy I faced did know a lot about the red rangers. Maybe, if he is this Brandon guy, he's out for revenge. Maybe he's bitter for not being made a ranger…"

Bridge sighed, training a weary gaze on his leader, "Look, Jack. Sky's right. You don't know Brandon. You can't just accuse him of something like that, not without knowing how he was. Ask anyone around here, they'll tell you the same. Brandon Chase is legendary around here for more than just greatness. You won't find a person who didn't like him or at least respect him." Bridge turned to depart, limping towards the infirmary.

"Just let it go. It's a sore spot with Syd and Sky, and if you want unity in this team to stay as peaceful as its been lately, you might want to drop it."

Jack could only gawk, frowning in speechlessness. Glancing at Z, he turned a questioning expression to his friend. In response, she shrugged, unsure of the passionate outburst they had witnessed from their normally stoic blue ranger, the uncharacteristic explosion of anger from their pink ranger, and the atypical words of wisdom from their goofy green ranger. Whoever this Brandon Chase was, he seemed to command a certain reverence, even in absence. But Jack couldn't help but wonder, was this Brandon Chase really an icon of perfection as his three teammates made him out to be or was a dark secret veiled beneath the façade of excellence?

_xxx_

Sky leaned back in his bed, staring absently up at the ceiling. His hands clenched into fists at Jack's callous words of disregard. The blue ranger could understand a suspicion towards Dru. Jack had met the guy. But to dishonor Brandon…Sky shook his head in disgust. Brandon Chase was somewhat of a hero at the academy because of his parents as well as a reputation for brilliance. His status was perfect for the mischief he caused because instructors would simply brush off the harmless pranks, and Sky, as his best friend and constant accomplice, would also receive no more than a slap on the wrist. He smiled sadly with nostalgia. Brandon was his first friend at the academy, and the one who understood him best. From the first day, they shared a connection that stemmed from beyond the vocation their parents shared in common, and through the years, they forged a bond deeper than just comrades in arms. They were more than friends and closer than brothers, and with Brandon gone, Sky felt as if a part of him was missing.

Sky ran his finger against the metal cuff encircling his wrist. Although he no longer felt a connection with Dru, Sky still wore the bracelet. As hurt as he was by the Tangarian's betrayal, Sky knew there was still one more cuff out there, surrounding Brandon's wrist, and until he had sufficient proof that his best friend no longer walked among the living, Sky would continue to wear the cuff.

His gaze wandered to his bedside at a photo taken his first day at the academy. It was the day he met Brandon, and the day that began their friendship.

**_Fifteen year-old Schuyler Tate Collins stood in the lobby of the SPD, glancing around at the bustling of activity. From beside him, his father, Wes Collins, grasped his shoulder. A playful light in his green eyes, Wes grinned at his son._**

_**"You ready to carry on the legacy, Sky?"**_

_**Rolling her eyes, Jen Collins slapped her husband's shoulder, "Oh, don't put pressure on him, Wes. It doesn't matter if he doesn't become a ranger."**_

_**Frowning, Wes looked in disbelief at his wife, "What? You don't believe he can do it?"**_

_**"Of course he can! He is our son…"**_

_**Wes smirked, "Yeah, honey, that wasn't egotistical at all…"**_

_**Jen snorted, "Says the man who bet Eric he would produce a child first…"**_

_**Sky laughed at his parent's antics. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around his mother, "You won't have to worry about anything, Mom. I'm gonna be a ranger…"**_

**_Wes puffed up proudly, "Damn straight you are, son…" An impish twinkle in his light eyes, Wes smirked._**

"**_Besides, if you can't cut it, we've always got your sister…"Dodging the swipe from his son, Wes laughed as he glanced around. He hefted one of Sky's suitcases higher in his grasp and surveyed the academy._**

"**_Let's see if we can get you settled in before orientation." Swiveling towards the escalators, Wes halted and a delighted smile spread across his handsome features._**

**_"Well, I'll be damned…" Shifting to Jen, he nudged his wife, gesturing to a couple nearby, "Look who else is here."_**

_**An identical smile stretched across the former Time Force ranger's face as she waved to the familiar family, "Zhane! Karone!"**_

**_A pale blonde head snapped up, and Zhane's light gaze swept across the lobby to the Collins trio. His roguish grin firmly affixed to his face, the silver ranger and his wife approached. Zhane laughed, engulfing Wes in an fervent hug, thumping the other man on the back._**

**_"Wes! Jen! Excellent to see you." Zhane's enthusiasm was infectious as he leaned in to press a friendly kiss to Jen's cheek, "It's been awhile since our adventure on Mirinoi, hasn't it, Wes?"_**

**_Wes chuckled appreciatively, "Yeah, it has, and of course, we can thank Tommy for that. I swear, Zhane, you should have been there for the escapade on the moon…"_**

_**Zhane groaned, "Don't remind me! You wouldn't believe how much grief I got from Andros for missing out on the action…"**_

_**From his side, Karone snorted, "But wouldn't you think, honey, that the birth of your son was a bit more important?"**_

_**Zhane turned towards his wife, "Of course! But who wouldn't want to spend a day kicking some alien tail? Especially if it's with my good buddy Wes?"**_

_**The former red ranger grinned, "Yeah. You always were the one in search of adventure." **_

**_Zhane shrugged unabashedly, a casual arm around his wife, "Ain't it the truth? So what brings you to these parts?"_**

_**Wes hitched a thumb at Sky, staring at the exchange in bewilderment, "We're dropping off Sky."**_

_**Zhane's pale eyes lit up in excitement, "Really? First day, huh?" His gaze flicking to the younger Collins, Zhane looked the teen up and down with an appraising eye.**_

**_"Geez, I haven't seen you since you were bald and wrinkly. I gotta tell you, Wes, the kid's a spitting image."_**

_**Wes knocked his son's shoulder proudly, "That he is. So what about you two?"**_

_**Zhane straightened with a start, "Cripes, I nearly forgot…" Turning his head, Zhane shouted to a tall, brawny young man in conversation with a group of cadets, "Brandon!"**_

**_The matching pale blonde head poked upward, searching for the source of the summon. Nodding absently to the group he was chatting with, Brandon made his way over to the group, an identical version of his father's famed grin splayed across his youthful face._**

_**"You hollered, Dad?"**_

_**Zhane motioned to the Collins family, "Son, I'd like you to meet Wes and Jen Collins and their son, Sky. Wes, Jen, Sky, this is my son, Brandon. He's a second-year cadet at the academy."**_

_**Wes grinned, "Talk about spitting image, Zhane. This kid is you and Karone right down to that damned grin."**_

_**Brandon stuck his hand out, "A pleasure to meet you all. Brandon Chase."**_

_**Wes raised an eyebrow at Zhane, "Chase, huh?"**_

_**The silver ranger shrugged, "What can I say, it was that or Meishniberger…" Zhane returned his gaze back to his son, "Brandon, why don't you show Sky to his room? We'll meet you all back at the orientation ceremony."**_

**_Brandon looked at his companion, an appraising glint in his unique eyes, before he nodded, hitching a thumb, "C'mon, Sky, the dorms are this way."_**

Sky glanced around the dorm he currently occupied. It was the first place he met Dru as well when he learned the Tangarian was to be his roommate. Since that first day, Brandon had taken Sky and Dru under his wing, showing them the ropes until they became comfortable with the SPD atmosphere. Sky and Dru rose rapidly through the ranks of the academy, testing high in all facets of their training. Together with Brandon, the three of them were notorious around the academy as the top three cadets in their class, revered from their success as well as the legacy Brandon and Sky's fathers left. Back then, Sky had seen their futures. Brandon would be the A-Squad red ranger with Sky commanding B-Squad and Dru as his second command. Everything seemed to be going along with the plan until Dru received the order he was transferring to the Nebula Academy.

**_Brandon leaned casually against the doorway of Sky and Dru's dorm, one arm propped up against the frame. Catching the identical looks of distress on his two best friends' faces, he straightened._**

_**"What's going on?"**_

**_Lethargically, Dru zipped his duffle bag closed, hitching it higher on his shoulder. Running a hand through his hair, unnaturally tousled, Dru stepped out of the room._**

**_"I'm being transferred to the Nebula Academy." He sighed, "Cruger thought I'd make a better pilot than a ranger…"_**

**_Sky shook his head, his gaze shifting between his two best friends, "This is bull…why would Cruger make that decision when you're so close to graduation?"_**

_**Dru shrugged, "I don't know. This just really sucks…" **_

_**Brandon stared at his friend, lifting his right arm so that the bracelet glinted beneath the lights of the hallway, "Yeah, it does. But whatever happens, we'll always have these to keep us close."**_

_**Sky raised his arm, displaying his own bracelet, "Right. Friends forever."**_

_**Dru smiled sadly, hoisting his arm as well, "Forever…"**_

_**The three cuffs clanked together as the three friends knocked wrists for the last time. Brandon and Sky looked on as Dru wandered down the hallway to his shuttle. A morose glint in his light eyes, Brandon clapped Sky on the back.**_

_**"Alright, Sky, let's go…It's just you and me for awhile…"**_

Sky hefted himself up from his bed. And then there was one… Running a hand through his hair, he exited his room, wandering aimlessly along the hallways of the academy. Everywhere he walked, a memory assaulted his sub-conscious mind: this was where they tricked Sergeant Haussler; that was where they pantsed Kingsley…Turning the corner, Sky caught a glimpse of a lone figure, clothed in pink sitting atop the dog's head on the academy roof.

_xxx_

"You know, you were never one to be off by yourself…"

Syd jumped as the Sky's deep voice cut through the stifling silence. Raising a watery sapphire gaze to the blue ranger, she shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I just had to get away from Jack." Despondently, she hung her head, "I couldn't take the things he was saying about Brandon."

Sky nodded tightly as he settled down beside her, tentatively wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His heart constricted as she snuggled deeper into the crook of his arm, snaking her own arms around his waist. Pushing the thoughts from his head, Sky growled his frustrations out.

"Yeah, I feel the same. He doesn't even know Brandon. He has no right."

Syd gazed up into Sky's angered gaze, "Do you remember when I first met you two?"

Sky chuckled, "Do I ever…I think it was the only time in both your lives the two of you were rendered speechless."

**_Sky laughed as Brandon recounted his detention the previous night, smirking as his friend mentioned that Captain Deacon hadn't even awoken by the time Brandon came back from his "jaunt" through the new cadet's dormitories._**

**_"So I sneak in from pulling the prank, scared that he's awake and waiting. I close the door as quietly as I can and sneak a glance. It turns out, he was still out cold. Didn't even twitch a vein…Oh, I'm sorry!"_**

_**- - -**_

_**Sydney stooped down to pick up her fallen books, shaking her head, "Don't worry." **_

"**_Here…"A masculine hand with a silver cuff encircling the wrist placed a book in her hand, and she brushed away her hair from her vision. Her breath stilled for a moment as her gaze locked onto with the most dazzling pair of blue eyes she had ever seen, so pale they bordered on white. The full mouth was quirked upward into a dashing grin, and his tousled hair extended haphazardly skyward as he helped her gather her things. _**

_**The boy straightened, handing her back the rest of her books, "There you go. Sorry about that. Do you need any help with those?"**_

**_Gathering her wits, Syd shook her head, "No, thanks."_**

_**The grin grew wider, as he inclined his head, "Okay, then. I'll see you."**_

_**Watching his broad back disappear, Sydney shook herself from her daze, "Actually, can you tell me where I can find the Weapons and Tactics classroom?"**_

_**He turned back, a friendly smile on his face, "Uh, yeah." He pointed straight down the hallway, "You go all the way down this corridor than take a right. The classroom is three doors on your left."**_

_**Syd breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks…"**_

_**The boy shrugged, "No problem. It can get kind of hard to navigate around here."**_

_**- - -**_

_**As they walked away, Sky turned an amused eyebrow to his best friend, smiling giddily from the encounter.**_

"_**Wow, Brandon. You've got it bad."**_

_**As quickly as it appeared, the smile vanished, and Brandon rolled his eyes, "Shaddup, Sky. We're probably never gonna see her again."**_

Sky chuckled ruefully, "Oh, how wrong we were…"

Syd's mouth fell open in offense, and she smacked the blue ranger hard on the shoulder, "You say that like it's a bad thing!"

Sky smirked playfully, nudging the pink ranger beside him, "Well, isn't it?"

"SKY!"

The normally stoic blue ranger grinned teasingly, "Oh, c'mon, Syd. You know I can't live without you. You and Bridge are like my best friends."

"Now that Brandon isn't here?"

Sky gazed passionately into the cornflower eyes of his pink counterpart, "No," He stated firmly, "Even if he was here, somehow, you both would have wormed your way in." He glanced down at the silver cuff.

"You know, that last night he was with us, I told him I would watch over you and take care of you. I'm not gonna break that promise." Raising his eyes, Sky met Syd's with an even gaze, determination shining through the brilliant orbs.

"I'm not gonna lose you, too."

Syd smiled, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek, "I'm not going anywhere, Sky. You're stuck with me for a long time."

His lips turned upward in an apologetic smile, "That's how I want it to be."

Sky gazed down at Sydney, his sapphire eyes locking onto hers. For a moment, he just studied her face as her expression softened. Her hands clutching the opened lapels of his uniform jacket, Sky's breath hitched as her face inched closer to his. His arms tightened around her petite frame as his head craned downward to hers.

_xxx_

The lieutenant exited the SPD database, quickly stuffing the minute disc into his jacket pocket. Just as he was about to exit, his presence undetected, a clatter alerted his senses, and his head snapped to the source just in time to see an officer sound the alarm. Cursing under his breath, the lieutenant vanished in a flash of silver light.

Landing heavily outside of the academy, he raced off, dodging pedestrians in his way as the alarms blared from the inside of the building. Glancing back over his shoulder, he groaned in frustration, his long legs carrying him away from SPD headquarters, muttering to himself.

"I really suck at this stealth thing…"

_xxx_

Sky and Syd closed the distance between them, their lips millimeters apart. Just as their lips were about to brush, the blaring alarms resonated through the SPD building, jerking them apart. A frown crossing her face, Syd shot to her feet, tugging Sky along as they entered the main building. Sky groaned a curse beneath his breath as they ran to the command center, falling into line with their fellow rangers.

Commander Cruger turned to them, a stern expression shadowing his canine -features, "Cadets, this intruder has broken in again. He is heading to the Main Street Plaza. Cut him off there then take him to me for questioning."

"Yes, sir!"

As the rangers snapped of a salute, departing to the scene, Cruger turned back to the monitor, watching the tall man dash away from the academy. The commander punched in a transmission, connecting with the man on the other end.

"Let them catch you…"

_xxx_

At the familiar voice floating through the device at his back, the lieutenant growled to the other end.

"Like hell…"

As if the his comment was heard, the deep voice rebuked his lack of obedience, "Lieutenant, that is an order."

Quickly glancing over his shoulder at the pursuing red ranger, the lieutenant hefted a heavy sigh. Deliberately slowing his pace as he rounded a corner, the lieutenant rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"

As the red ranger approached from behind, the lieutenant allowed a grunt to ripple from his throat as he was forcibly slammed up against the end barrier of the alley.

"Yep, that's why…"

The device attached to his belt flew to the pavement clattering to the ground, the prominent SPD shining against the silver background. His cheek pressing up against the cold, rough texture of the brick building, the lieutenant grumbled to the red ranger yanking his arms around his back to secure the cuffs.

"Easy, Rudolph, I'm not going anywhere."

He could almost hear the smug triumph in the ranger's voice as Jack hauled him from the alley to rejoin the rest of the team, scooping up the fallen object on the way, "Well, not so invincible, are we?"

The lieutenant smirked, shifting slightly in the cuffs, "You have no idea…"

As the blue ranger came up beside him, gripping his bicep, Jack extended his morpher, barking out in an authoritative voice.

"You are charged with stealing from SPD and resisting arrest. Judgment mode!"

The lieutenant waited as the morpher debated, his own morpher clutched securely in the red ranger's other hand. He held back a smirk as a green "O" flashed, determining him not guilty.

"Hmm…it seems, rangers, that we are at an impasse…"

Jack stared in astonishment at the verdict, his brow furrowing in confusion. Sky's grasp loosened on his captive's arm.

"What does it mean, 'not guilty?'" The blue ranger growled, "The whole academy saw him steal from the database."

Jack shrugged, a contemplative look of worry and disbelief flitting across his face, "I…I don't know."

Bridge's eyes shifted to their leader, "Either way, Cruger did say we had to bring him in."

Jack regained his composure, "Right. Sky, put him in the back of Syd and Z's Jeep."

Bridge's eyes continued to stay on the back of their captive, narrowing with misgiving. He had his suspicions, and he knew better than to doubt his instinct, but there was no way it could be him…could there?

_xxx_

As the Jeep sped down the roads of Newtech back to the academy, Syd snuck a glance at the man situated in the back of their car. His long legs were stretched out onto the seat beside him, his demeanor relaxed and nonchalant. At first glance, one would assume he was taking a joyride through the countryside, not being hauled in for questioning.

His chin dropped down to rub against his shoulder, scratching idly, and he shifted to assume a more comfortable position. Syd frowned, diverting her gaze. There was something eerily familiar about this stranger. Something she had felt before…

_xxx_

The lieutenant whistled softly as he ascended the elevator to the command center, the five B-Squad power rangers forming a multi-colored barrier. As the rangers shot him looks heavy with annoyance, he tapered off. Sky glanced at his captive.

"So how'd you do it?"

As if startled by the address, the lieutenant turned a confused gaze to the blue ranger, "How'd I do what?"

"Con Jack's morpher into determining you 'not guilty?'"

An indulgent smile worked its way across his whiskered mouth, "Why, good officer, is it honestly that unfathomable that I just may be innocent?"

Sky snorted in derision, "As unfathomable as you being part of SPD." He shot a disgusted look at his captive, "Who are you?"

"Ah, such a question. The prospective question you seem to be asking is who am I really or who am I to 'steal' from SPD?"

Sky leveled him with an even stare, "You tell me."

A smirk turned one corner of the lieutenant's mouth upward, "Trust me when I tell you, blue ranger, you don't want to know who I am."

Sky cocked an eyebrow in amusement, "And why not?"

A somber look flashed across the lieutenant's face, his eyes still ensconced by the dark lenses of his sunglasses, but, quickly as it appeared, it vanished, replaced by a stoic mask, "Because it will turn the world as you know it upside down…"

Before Sky could reply, the elevator doors parted, and the rangers exited, escorting their captive to the command center. Hauling him before Commander Cruger, Jack extended his arm, placing the silver, rectangular object and the small disc in the commander's hand.

"Here are the recovered objects, Commander."

Cruger nodded. Gesturing to the beanie and sunglasses, the commander addressed the captive, "Is there a reason you keep yourself masked?"

A small smile appeared on the shadowed face, "Perhaps you know the reason, Commander."

The commander hid his own smile as he placed the items on the center console, "Then I suppose you wouldn't object to revealing your identity, would you?"

The captive swallowed hard, indecision concealed behind the glasses, "I would presume I have no choice in the matter, Commander."

Commander Cruger gestured to Sky. The blue ranger's curiosity piqued, he grasped the beanie and the glasses, yanking them from the head.

"Here is the scum is stealing from SPD, Commander."

The eyes blinked from the harsh exposure to light as he shook the tousled strands from his forehead with a toss of his head. His gaze refocused, and with one eyebrow cocked, he turned amused eyes to the man beside him.

"Who're you calling 'scum', pal?"

At the sight of the hauntingly familiar pale orbs, Sky recoiled as if struck, and his face blanched. A gasp permeated through the air, and a pair of cornflower eyes pooled with tears. Sky's mouth opened but no words came out, only sounds. He stood there, gaping in amazement at the man before him, and he exhaled a single name, his voice barely reaching an incredulous whisper.

"Brandon…"

**Coming Up:**

Reasons unveiled

Sky and Syd struggle with affections of the present and the reemergence of the past

Brandon fights with his failure and his blind quest for revenge

Bridge and Z get closer!

_Wellup folks, that is the chapter. I think it was Titanium Power who stated I like to keep you all on your toes. Well, I hope that was suspense enough…I'm sure by now a lot of details are coming together: Brandon, the lieutenant, the silver ranger, Syd's boyfriend, Sky's best friend, and Zhane's son are all the same person. Shocker, I know. I hope you picked up on Bridge's comment on how Brandon couldn't possibly have the power of telekinesis and teleportation, but I hope Brandon's family history gives you a clue why. I am never one to underestimate the intelligence of my readers, so I'm sure many of you picked up on that stuff. Lotsa fun stuff is coming up…hope you stay tuned_

_Roxie_


	4. And There's the Rub

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except Brandon Chase_

_Thanks for all the reviews, I love them! So there's some angst in this chapter but enough to kind of build the tension...but, hey, there's some background in this chapter. Bear with me, action is coming up!_

**Chapter 3**

_And There's the Rub_

"_**Who're you calling 'scum', pal?"**_

_**At the sight of the hauntingly familiar pale orbs, Sky recoiled as if struck, and his face blanched. A gasp permeated through the air and a pair of cornflower eyes pooled with tears. Sky's mouth opened but no words came out, only sounds. He stood there, gaping in amazement at the man before him, and he exhaled a single name, his voice barely reaching an incredulous whisper.**_

"_**Brandon…"**_

_xxx_

Brandon Chase gazed into the disbelieving eyes of his best friend. His lips twitched before his mouth split into the dashing grin Sky hadn't seen in three years. Brandon shifted.

"Hey, Sky."

The blue ranger staggered backward, unable to register the man he believed was dead was standing before him. Sky took in Brandon's appearance. His hair, once short and arranged into spikes, had grown out and fell across his forehead in the familiar tousled mess they always did. His chin, once clean-shaven, was adorned with whiskery stubble, rough and ruddy. But perhaps the biggest change in Brandon was his eyes. No longer did they twinkle with the same mischievous glint they once had. Instead, the pale irises had dulled and hardened, winking with the shine of someone who had seen and experienced too much.

Sky allowed his gaze to drift to Sydney. The pink ranger hadn't spoken besides a gasp. Tears brimmed in her brilliant gaze as she struggled to comprehend the situation. Desperately, she willed herself to stay at attention and not to break composure. But her eyes gravitated to the familiar face of him. There he was, the man who had left her three years ago without an explanation, simply disappearing into the night, and he was alive.

Commander Cruger broke the stifling silence, the atmosphere within the command center heavy with disbelief and shot. Turning to his confused red ranger, who was glancing between their detainee, the blue ranger, and the pink ranger, Cruger gestured to Brandon.

"Cadet Landors, I believe it best we let our captive go."

Jack started, turning an astonished gaze to the commander, "But, sir-"

Cruger cut him off, a meaningful glare in his dark eyes, "That is an order, Cadet."

Begrudgingly, Jack unlocked the cuffs from Brandon's wrists, stepping back as the young man shot him a grateful nod. Rubbing his wrists, Brandon glanced hesitantly at Commander Cruger. Cruger turned to the red and yellow rangers, prominent expressions of confusion on each young face.

"It seems introductions are in order. Cadet Landors, Cadet Delgado, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Brandon Chase, also our acting silver ranger. Lieutenant Chase, Jack Landors and Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, our red and yellow rangers."

At the mention of Brandon's rank, Sky's gaze snapped to Syd. Only a pair of inquisitive eyes met his, and they stared in shock at their long-lost friend. Brandon's face softened to an affable light as he approached the two cadets, his hand offered in greeting.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." A sheepish glint to his expression, Brandon grasped each hand firmly, "I would like to apologize for my behavior during our little confrontation. I had to divert suspicion that I was nothing more than a street hood. I'm honestly not a jackass." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Just ask Sky."

Sky jerked as if he just realized where he was. Turning a questioning gaze to his best friend, Sky could only whisper out a question, shock engulfing his ability to function.

"Where have you been?"

Brandon lowered his gaze, stiffening at the question. Gathering his composure, a rueful smile spread across his face, "Would you believe home?" Shifting, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Three years ago when Gruumm took Narovia, a group of Narovians, some of them former KO-35 rebels, organized an uprising, and my parents went to Narovia to help. Soon, Gruumm set his sights on somewhere else, and his second in command, General Falstaff, took control of the operations. When Falstaff's forces got too overwhelming, the Narovians appealed to SPD for reinforcements. I was one of the cadets chosen to help." Brandon's eyes swept over the rangers.

"That day at the dance, Kat met me outside of the command center. She told me what was happening on my home planet and that my parents were involved. I couldn't say no. Narovia needed me. She gave me my morpher and told me I was being deployed immediately. I've been there ever since."

His pale eyes traveled to lock onto a pair of light blue orbs, shining with remorse and pleading for pardon, "I wanted to contact you guys and tell you I was okay, but we couldn't take the risk. No one could know what was happening. If Gruumm caught wind of the rebellion, he would've sent more troops, and we were outnumbered as we were."

Sky took in a deep shuddering breath, still dumbstruck with amazement. He swallowed hard, "All these years, you were there." Sky's head shook back and forth, unable to register the being standing before him.

"We thought you were dead."

Brandon lowered his head, nodding guiltily, "I know. And I'm sorry, but no one could know where I was. We couldn't take the chance of risking so many lives."

Bridge spoke up, "So why are you here now? Don't you have to get back to Narovia?"

The light cobalt spheres flashed with an indiscernible emotion as they steeled suddenly. A helpless look crossed Brandon's face, and he averted his gaze from the green ranger's. Seeing the defeated expression and aware of the circumstances, Commander Cruger intervened.

"Lieutenant Chase has completed his mission on Narovia. For the rest of the duration of this war, he will remain here and assist us with Emperor Gruumm." Plucking Brandon's morpher from its place, the commander handed the device back to the silver ranger.

"Your morpher, Lieutenant. I have a feeling it will be put to good use here."

Brandon nodded his thanks. His stare diverting to the small disc, Brandon met the commander's eyes, "Sir, I trust that my original intentions will be taken care of?"

Cruger nodded, a meaningful look passed between the two beings, "Indeed they will, Lieutenant. I will see to them myself. Now, if you follow me, I will escort you to your quarters. We have taken the liberty to have one of our cadets retrieve your belongings."

Brandon chuckled, preceding the commander out. Hauled from his daze, Sky sub-consciously snapped to attention, calling out the command.

"Atten-hut!"

Turning at the summon, Brandon gazed in bewilderment at the five cadets positioned stiffly in a salute as customary when a superior officer entered or exited the building. A bemused smile across his face at the irony of the situation, Brandon inclined his head to the B-Squad cadets.

"Carry on, cadets."

Sky relaxed, his eyes following the broad back of his best friend. He just stood there for a moment while the inquiring stares of Jack and Z gazed warily in his direction. Once Brandon and Commander Cruger disappeared down the corridor, Syd broke from her daze, rushing out of the command center in a flurry of blonde curls. At her movement, Sky watched her depart before hurrying after, leaving their three teammates in their potent confusion. Bridge sighed, turning to Z and Jack.

"Meet me in the lounge in ten minutes. I'll explain the rest."

_xxx_

Brandon and Commander Cruger walked along the corridors in silence before the commander sent a sidelong glance to his lieutenant. Brandon stopped, turning to his superior.

"Sir, I should get going. General Falstaff surely knows that I'm here, and he wants want me destroyed. My presence here is endangering Earth even further."

Cruger shook his head in the negative, "No, Lieutenant. You will remain here. General Falstaff's arrival was inevitable. After all, Earth is the last free planet."

Brandon sighed, "Sir, I don't want to subject Earth to more danger than necessary."

Cruger lowered his head, a remorseful glint in his dark eyes, "I'm afraid that as well is inevitable. Earth is best place you can be right now, Lieutenant. We have the resources that will aid you against Falstaff." Cruger studied the young man.

"What happened on Narovia, Brandon?"

The silver ranger glanced down, "Just like the report said, Commander. I failed. I allowed myself to be captured, and I caused the death of over five thousand Narovians."

Cruger turned to his young lieutenant, "And your parents?"

Brandon swallowed hard, his eyes drifting shut as the pain of his failure flooded through his body, "I failed them too, sir. I was not able to stop their murderer."

Cruger placed a hand on Brandon's shoulder, "You cannot blame yourself for all this, Brandon. Those deaths were not your fault. You couldn't stop them any more than you could stop the Earth's orbit."

Brandon diverted his eyes, "Sir, those deaths _were_ my fault. I was the only ranger out there. As a ranger, it was my duty to protect those people, to protect my parents. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be captured. I should been there to save them."

"You can't save everyone, Brandon."

Brandon raised a steady gaze to his commander, the pale irises shining with pain, remorse, regret, and shame, "No, I can't, Commander. But those deaths I should have been able to stop. Those deaths were my responsibility…"

Cruger sighed, "And what is to be done about them?"

Brandon lifted his chin, a determined set to his weary eyes, "Their killers will pay. I will make sure of that."

Cruger nodded, "Very well, Lieutenant. Just make sure you don't allow this mission to consume you. Always keep your mind clear for judgment and never strike out in anger without a purpose."

Brandon nodded, "Yes, Commander."

Cruger gestured to the closed door before them, "Lieutenant, these are your quarters. You will find that they are different than the cadet's quarters."

Brandon stepped into his lodgings. Standing in the middle of the living room, he surveyed his surroundings with a raised eyebrow, "I must say, Commander, I knew you were holding out on us at the academy…" Wandering around the apartment-sized residence, Brandon shook his head.

"If I would have known I'd be living here, I would have tried harder at the academy, Commander."

Cruger chuckled, "I wasn't aware you weren't, Lieutenant." Turning towards the door, Cruger paused.

"Welcome home, Brandon."

Brandon smiled tightly at the commander, rotating to study his quarters. Catching a glimpse of his raggedy appearance, he sighed.

"Well, first thing's first. I wonder if the barber is in the same place…"

_xxx_

Sky dashed through the academy halls in a search for Syd. Skidding to a halt outside of her room, his heart clenched as he spotted her huddled in a corner of her bed. Her arms clutched Peanuts to her chest as the silent tears flowed their path down her cheeks. Stepping over the threshold of her room, Sky closed the door, kneeling in front of the pink ranger. Abandoning Peanuts, Syd reached out, drawing Sky's muscular form to her as she sobbed into his chest. Closing his own eyes as they began to tear, Sky held her trembling body, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, Syd. Everything's gonna be okay."

Pulling away, Syd glanced down at her hands, a helpless look dancing across her face, "I don't get, Sky. How could he just appear like that? Three years of not hearing anything, of wondering all this time if he's alive, and he just…appears."

Cradling her cheek in the palm of his hand, Sky brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Morosely, he shook his head.

"I wish I could understand it, too. But I just don't Syd. It's just so…unbelievable to me." Sky sat down beside Sydney, "I'm just as confused as you are."

Syd glanced up, gazing into Sky's clear blue eyes, "Sky, I still love him."

Swallowing hard, Sky pushed aside the agonizing dejection and allowed his head to bob up and down, "I know you do."

Syd reached out, entwining his fingers with hers, "But, I don't regret we almost kissed, it's just…"

Sky nodded, "I get it, and I understand." He gently stroked her cheek, "I'm always here for you, Syd, no matter what. Don't forget that."

Syd smiled between her tears, "I know you are. You always have been." Her face fell in desperation.

"Sky, what am I going to do?"

"I don't know, Syd." He cradled her against his side, one arm wrapped protectively around her petite frame, "I guess you have to talk to him…"

Syd sighed, "He was right, you know."

Sky frowned, "Right about what?"

Syd glanced up, her cornflower eyes pooling with a helpless vulnerability, "Knowing who he was turned our world upside down…"

_xxx_

Brandon exited the shower, absently rubbing his shortened locks. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he shook his head. The once long and disheveled strands were shortened to still tousled tufts lying haphazardly atop his head. One finger reached up to stroke the sideburns extending down to the middle of his earlobe, and he scratched his smooth chin devoid of hair except for the neat patch beneath his lower lip. Brandon sighed. For so long, he had sported the shaggy and unkempt look; war had left little time for personal grooming. His present appearance was different, almost a medium from the wild spikes and clean-shaven look of his academy days and the long mane and scruffy stubble from the midst of battle. But his appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed. Brandon wasn't the boy who had left the academy so long ago. He had hardened, changed, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back.

He reached into his duffle bag, pulling out the items stuffed arbitrarily within the depths. A disarray of clothes, battle plans, blueprints, and gear all fell onto his bed. Rummaging through the bag, Brandon withdrew his trusty utility belt, the heavy-duty D blaster attached to a holster. Tossing it out onto the soft blankets, Brandon's pale gaze caught a flash of silver from within the dark deepness of the back, and extracted a black hemp choker necklace, six small silver balls woven within the depths. Staring hard at the necklace, Brandon sank down on his bed as the memories flooded back.

**_"Are you an angel?"_**

**_Brandon glanced up. Standing before him, gazing inquiringly with wide eyes, was a small boy. His clothes were tattered and ragged and grime stained his round face. Brandon shifted, facing the boy directly._**

_**"Why do you ask that?"**_

**_The boy shrugged, "My mama said that angels protect people from danger. You're the silver ranger, and you protect us. Doesn't that make you an angel?"_**

**_Brandon smiled at the little boy's logic, patting the empty space beside him. The small Narovian sat, gazing up at Brandon with big brown eyes. Brandon leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to the boy, "Well, I'm not angel, but I will protect you."_**

**_The boy grinned a radiant grin, "You promise?"_**

**_Brandon held out his hand for the little boy to shake, "Promise."_**

Mischa. The boy's name was Mischa. Every day, he would come by during a break in the battles to spend time with Brandon. He would ask questions about Brandon's job, what it was like to be a ranger, to be part of SPD. Mischa's dream was to become the silver ranger just like Brandon.

But in a war-torn world, dreams were often shattered like the lives inhabiting them, and Mischa was one of its many casualties. The little boy had died in a night raid the day before his village was supposed to be evacuated. He had fought against the Troobians the best an eight year-old could. Brandon stroked the roughly hewn material of the choker, a gift from Mischa, before securing the necklace around his neck and wiping away the tears heavy with the harsh pain of failure. One more death to avenge.

Brandon hefted himself off the mattress and pulled on a pair of black SPD workout pants and the silver workout jacket provided for him. In a flash of silver, he teleported to the entrance of the academy before setting off in a run towards downtown Newtech. There was one place he needed to go to, and that place would help him in his fight for vengeance against General Falstaff.

_xxx_

Bridge turned away from the window, seeing Brandon's pewter-clad back departing from the entrance of the academy. He turned back to Jack and Z, waiting anxiously for an explanation. The psychic settled down across from the red and yellow rangers.

"Okay…I don't know exactly what you want me to tell you, all your questions are coming at me all at once. So, I think it would be best if you just tell me what you want to know…"

Jack shifted in his seat, "Start from the beginning. Who is Brandon Chase?"

Bridge grinned, shaking his head, "Ask anyone that question and you'll get so many answers. There isn't a person here that doesn't know about Brandon. From the moment he stepped into SPD, he basically owned the place. It's actually not that surprising. Both of his parents are rangers. His father is Zhane, the silver ranger, and his mother is Karone, the former princess of evil, Astronema, and the pink Galaxy ranger."

Z glanced at Bridge, "So Brandon is the son Sky was talking about when he gave us that history?"

Bridge nodded, "Yeah. He was the best in our graduating class."

Jack sighed, "I don't know, Bridge. Something's off about this mission. I mean, it's so similar to Dru's story. How do we know he's not pulling the same thing?"

Bridge shook his head, "Faith, Jack. And the fact that his parents were both rangers. Plus his mother was evil at one time. I'm pretty sure he has a good sense of good and evil in the world…And…"

Jack waited for the green ranger to continue, "And what?"

"Love." Bridge stated the word plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Z's brown eyes flicked to the green ranger in confusion, "Love?"

Bridge nodded, "Yeah. It's kind of hard to be truly evil when you have the capability to love…at least that's what I think."

Jack stood, making his way to the exit, "I don't know, Bridge. I still think there's something going on…"

As Jack departed, Z turned towards Bridge, "Interesting theory, Bridge."

The green ranger shrugged, "Maybe. But it's true. I gotta say, though, Brandon being here is going to put a strain on Sky and Syd."

Z frowned, "How so?"

"Because Sky likes her."

Z let out an incredulous laugh, "What?"

Bridge absently scratched his nose, "Sky likes Syd. He has for a long time, but he felt like he would betray Brandon if he went after Syd."

Z raised an eyebrow, "Anal retentive, stiff-as-a-board, SPD first, the world second Sky Tate likes Syd." Z withheld a laugh.

"And how do you know that?"

Bridge's face only split into a mysterious smile as he made his way to the doorway, tapping the side of his head with one gloved finger, "Because you don't have to be a psychic to see when two people have feelings for each other. Even if one is completely oblivious." Bridge winked, leveling the yellow ranger with an even stare.

"You just have to pay attention…"

Z's brow furrowed as his broad back disappeared down the hallway. Surely he didn't mean…Nah.

_xxx_

**_"Brandon! Help us! Please, Brandon! BRANDON!"_**

_**"Mom! Dad!"**_

_**"You see, silver ranger? You weren't strong enough to save them, and you aren't strong enough to save Earth…"**_

_**"NO!"**_

Brandon shot bolt upright in his bed, the sweat pouring down his bare torso. His chest heaving with fear, his pale eyes frantically searched the silver walls of the bedroom of his living quarters. As his surroundings registered in the silver ranger's frazzled mind, Brandon calmed, his breathing steadying to an even pace. Pulling a shirt over his head, Brandon threw off the covers. He ran a hand through his dampened hair, tottering to the door. Leaning his head on the doorway, Brandon drew in a deep breath. No matter how hard he tried, the past always seemed to be right on his tail, lurking in the back of his mind.

_xxx_

Sky wandered aimlessly down the halls of the academy. Pulling his morpher out from its holster, Sky groaned as the time twinkled out at him, the numbers illuminated on the black background. He had forty-five more minutes left in his night shift before he could enjoy a blissful sleep. A slight light filtered through the hallway, and as Sky passed the lounge area, he poked his head in.

"Brandon?"

The pale blue eyes shifted to his direction, and Sky frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Brandon's shoulders lifted in a lethargic shrug as he rubbed the top of his unkempt hair, "Couldn't sleep."

One corner of Sky's mouth lifted in a smile, "You never were a heavy sleeper."

Brandon chuckled. Glancing at his best friend, the silver ranger looked Sky up and down, "What are you doing up?"

Sky stiffened, his eyes drifting down in embarrassment, "Uh, I have night duty for a few more days."

Brandon nodded in understanding, "Ah, yes. I heard about the Dru debacle."

Sky sighed, unzipping his jacket as he sat down beside Brandon, "Where did we all go wrong? How did everything get so messed up?"

Brandon's brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sky shrugged, "Well, I used to have this idea how our futures are going to be. You would be the A-Squad red ranger, I would be the B-Squad red ranger, and Dru would be the B-Squad blue ranger. Just like we dreamed."

Sky chuckled ruefully, "Now look at us. Dru's a criminal, you've been missing for three years, and I'm the blue ranger…So much for dreams."

Brandon shook his head, "I don't think we threw away our dreams, Sky. I think we just forged new ones."

Sky snorted, "Or had the new ones forced upon us…"

Brandon shot his best friend a look, "Hey, what happened to the kid who wanted to be a ranger no matter what?"

Sky shook his head, "I don't know, man. I mean, I wanted to be a red ranger like my father so bad. It seems like he'd be disappointed if it never happened."

Brandon quirked a wry grin, "But you didn't. You're a ranger aren't you?"

Sky shrugged, "I don't know, Brandon. I feel like I've failed."

Brandon sighed, "Sky, family legacies are great and all, but you've got to make a name for you. Break away from the majestic legacy that was Wes Collins and start building one for Sky Tate. Your dad isn't disappointed in you for failing to become a red ranger. He just wants you to be a ranger, you know, help people. Trust me, buddy, when I tell you what you're feeling now isn't even close to failure…" Brandon laughed.

"My dad didn't want me to be the silver ranger. He knew the connotations behind the color. But that's what I was given, and he didn't care as long as I was saving people…"

Sky's brow furrowed as he glanced inquisitively at his best friend, taking in the slumping posture and the dimmed eyes. It was as if Brandon was speaking from experience, and the silver ranger held the appearance that he had aged so many years since Sky had last seen him. The happy go-lucky teenaged cadet had been replaced by a seasoned, war-weary veteran soldier who had seen too much in the span of his twenty-odd years. Sky nudged the man at his side.

"What was the war like?"

Brandon scratched the faint patch of hair below his lower lip, "It's unlike anything we've seen here at the academy. All the tricks and knowledge they pound into your head doesn't help you out there. You barely have time to blink, let alone use a Corkscrew Shot that is supposed to be the most difficult maneuver to master. The flashy, exciting moves we mistake in training for skill are absolutely useless. The simulators here are nothing like the real thing. Everything happens in a microsecond. One instant you're chatting with your company; the next, you're scrambling, trying to find cover as a bomb rains down. In a war, the only thing that will save you is your wits. And when you're in charge, you're responsible for every single person under your command and under your protection."

Brandon swallowed hard, a solemn look crossing his features, "The worst thing is as hard as you try, as much as you hope, you can never save them all. And you're plagued with that residual guilt of not being able to save one more."

Sky diverted his gaze to Brandon, contemplating heavily, "That's nothing like the academy."

Brandon chortled contritely, "That's the same thing I thought when I first got into the fighting. They romanticize war in our textbooks, playing it off as a dramatic, glamorous event. It's so much different than that. War is grim, it's intense. It's not like anything we've ever seen."

Sky studied Brandon. His best friend had gone so far in the universe and done so many things Sky had dreamed of when he was younger. He wasn't the same.

"Have you talked to Syd?"

Brandon shook his head, "No. To be honest, Sky, I don't know how we are. I love her more than ever, but we've both changed… and even though I want things to be back the way they were, I don't if they can be."

Sky swallowed hard, avoiding Brandon's gaze, "Really?"

Brandon nodded, "Yeah. I mean it's been three years. I don't even know she feels the same."

Sky's brow furrowed with indecision, "What about you?"

Brandon sighed, leaning back against the window, "I will always love Sydney. Even if it doesn't work out, I'll be happy for her and whoever is lucky enough to have her." He smiled.

"Honestly, I just want her to be happy…" Brandon glanced at the clock on the door, "I'm gonna head up. I've got some things to handle tomorrow." He clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'll see you, Sky. This time I mean it."

Sky nodded absently, pondering Brandon's words. Maybe his friend was right. Maybe his father didn't care about what color he was, as long as he was helping others. Sky sighed, running his hands through his hair. Maybe it was time to break away from the bequest Wes Collins had left on the family name. Here, no one knew who his father was. He was going to make the name Sky Tate into a legend the way Brandon had made himself. Besides, his sister was aiming to become a ranger herself…maybe she could be burdened with the red ranger mantle.

_xxx_

"_**My mama said that angels protect people from danger. You're the silver ranger, and you protect us."**_

"_**Well, I'm not angel, but I will protect you."**_

"_**You promise?"**_

_**"Promise."**_

_**Red, so much red. The sheen of blood, and the high-pitched cackle broke through the air.**_

_**"Tsk, tsk, Lieutenant. Never make promises you can't keep…"**_

Brandon awoke with a start to the insistent pounding on his door. Pulling on a shirt, he stumbled to the entrance of his apartment, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The door parted to reveal a young cadet, a box at her feet. The girl snapped into a salute as Brandon gazed down at her with bleary eyes.

"Lieutenant, Commander Cruger had me deliver this package to you, and he requests your presence in the command center once you are ready."

Brandon ran a hand through his hair, squinting down at the box, "What is it?"

"Three utility uniforms, one dress uniform, physical training uniforms, insignias, and patrol gear, sir." The cadet answered. Holding out a clipboard, the cadet gestured to the box. Brandon pressed his thumb to the screen, confirming the delivery. As the girl saluted before departing, Brandon grasped the package, carrying back up to his bedroom.

Brandon ripped open the packaging. Sifting though the contents, he sorted through his uniforms. Tossing aside the standard D-blaster and thigh holster after regarding the flimsy weapon with a slight air of amusement, Brandon glanced at the utility uniforms splayed out on his bed. The uniform was styled similarly to the B-Squad rangers, hints of silver in the same places, denoting his ranger color. The jacket and pants were black, the spots where the black would appear on a normal uniform, the primary grey, instead. Brandon ran a hand down the silver lining on the collars, brushing over the red bar that ran around the center of the collar. A dark grey band was on the shoulder with a scarlet strip down the center, marking Brandon's status as a higher-ranked officer. A scarlet strip down the side of his right sleeve sat between two silver stripes. Brandon ran a hand over the SPD badge on his right breast and the SPD insignia on his left. Above the insignia would be his lieutenant's badge. As he plucked the badge from the box, a note fluttered to his bed sheets.

_Brandon,_

_Wear this badge with pride. Your parents would have been proud of you._

_Doggie_

Brandon sighed, his eyes drifting over to the framed photo of his mother and father resting on the table at his bedside, "I'll bet…"

_xxx_

Brandon strode into the command center, his boots thumping against the smooth stone of the floor. Self-consciously, he adjusted the thin silver turtleneck beneath his jacket that peeked through the space between his collar as the many stares and whispers piqued his senses. Stopping before Commander Cruger, Brandon saluted sharply.

"Commander, you wanted to see me?"

Doggie nodded, "That I did, Brandon. Ms. Manx has updated your schedule into your morpher and, as understood, you shall begin your duties here at the academy."

Brandon shifted, "Commander, I was wondering if I could begin tomorrow. I have personal business I have to attend to."

Cruger glanced at his lieutenant, "And where will your business occurring?"

Brandon's eyes shifted to the ground, "Angel Grove, sir."

The commander nodded in understanding, "Very well. I'm sure it will not be an inconvenience for you to begin tomorrow. You may carry on, Lieutenant."

Brandon saluted, "Thank you, sir."

"Brandon." Kat called out to the silver ranger before he exited and tossed him a set of keys. Brandon glanced down at the keys in the palm of his hand, frowning in confusion.

"What are these for?"

Kat smiled at the man she remembered fondly from the academy and developed a close companionship with. Brandon was always one to be haunting the command center, assisting her with computations, "Your bike. You weren't going to walk to Angel Grove, were you?" At Brandon's raised eyebrow, Kat laughed.

"Think of it as a welcome back present."

Brandon smirked slightly, "How big of a present?"

Kat smiled, "Think of it as three years' worth of Christmas presents."

Brandon laughed, "Hm, that awesome, huh? Thanks, Kat."

Cruger called to the lieutenant, "And Brandon?" As the silver ranger turned, Commander Cruger sent him an apologetic look, "Give my regards to the family."

Brandon diverted his eyes, a pained expression ghosting across his face before nodding, "Will do, sir."

As Brandon exited, Kat glanced at the commander, "Do you think he'll be okay, Commander?"

Cruger sighed, "It is always difficult to deal with loss at as great a scale as Brandon has seen. And I should know…" He fixed his dark eyes to Dr. Manx.

"He will, Kat, eventually. All he needs is time."

_xxx_

Brandon studied the key ring nestled in his palm, wondering what Kat could have possibly cooked up that would be worth three years' worth of Christmases when he brushed against another body.

"Oh, sorry…" Brandon tailed off as he gazed into the familiar eyes of Sydney Drew. Sub-consciously, his face split into his famed grin.

"Hey, Syd."

Sydney smiled shyly back, fighting the urge to go weak at the knees. Even after all those years, his damned grin still had an effect on her, "Hey, Brandon." Unabashedly, she looked him up and down with an appraising eye. Syd grinned with a blithe shake of her head.

"You always did look good in that uniform."

Brandon smiled, easing into the usual playful banter they always used to partake in, "Could say the same for you."

Laughing, Sydney gestured back in the direction Brandon came from, "You actually make it to the command center this time?"

Chuckling, Brandon nodded, "Yeah. Got my assignment and everything."

Sydney grinned "You off somewhere?"

"Yeah, just taking care of something up in Angel Grove." Brandon paused, shifting slightly as he played with the cuff around his wrist. Syd closed her eyes briefly, remembering his nervous habit.

"Look, Syd, I gotta take care of this, but when I get back, can we talk?"

Sydney managed a weak nod, forcing a cheerful look on her face, "Yeah. I'd like that."

Brandon nodded tentatively, "Okay, I'll meet you at our spot in an hour?"

Syd nodded, "Sure."

As Brandon strolled off, Syd's gaze stayed on his back long after he had disappeared. Burying her face in her hands, she sighed. Yep, the world was upside down.

_xxx_

Brandon whistled as he ran a hand over the machine that sat before him. Sleek and shiny, the black motorcycle screamed speed. Kat had really outdone herself. Slipping the helmet on his head, Brandon grinned as the engine roared to life with a twist of the keys. Revving the motor, he wheeled the bike around, speeding off into the brisk Newtech morning.

As Brandon zipped down the highway, each second bringing him closer and closer to his destination, a strange sense of foreboding crawled through his veins. He was tempted to turn around, but it was his duty. He had to go through with it, no matter how much it would kill him.

Brandon eased to a stop outside a house. Dismounting, he placed the helmet on the handlebars, locking the machine with a push of a button. Slowly, he ran a hand through his hair, gathering his wits. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Brandon reached out, pressing a button beside the door. As the entryway parted, he stared up into the dark, intense eyes and swallowed hard.

**Coming Up**:

Brandon deals with failure as the past makes an appearance

The rangers experience the wrath of a new antagonist

A leader is threatened

More romance!

_Just a little teaser for what's to come, some Astro rangers may make an appearance. I'm going to try to follow the season…model chapters after actual events and all that. But one thing is certain: Sam will not be in this story. Personally, I didn't really like that character, but maybe that's me. And I'd rather not mess with a character that isn't needed. Also, there will be some sick tension between Jack and Brandon as the former might feel threatened by this higher-ranked, experienced, and obviously respected newcomer…Stay tuned_

_Roxie_


	5. The Fight Not for Glory but for Revenge

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Power Rangers. Only Brandon Chase and Danielle Collins_

_Alrighty friends, here is the next chapter. I hope you are ready for some answers because this chapter has a few. Like who killed Zhane and Karone and why Brandon couldn't stop it? And the future of the Brandon/Syd relationship? Anyway, this chapter has some angst and some action and a lot of dialogue…have fun, the action is coming next!_

_As a side note, I've been nominated at **Pink-Green-White-4ever **and **BloomingViolets'** **The Syd and Sky Awards **for a bunch of categories. If you have a minute, check out the site and vote for me! The link in on my profile. Good luck to everyone nominated!_

**Chapter 4**

_The Fight Not for Glory but for Revenge_

Brandon's throat hitched as he stared into the deep brown eyes of the man who prompted more fear in him than any war ever could. But it was a different fear, a fear that was heavy with guilt. Forcing the knot in his throat down, Brandon found his voice.

"Hey, Uncle Andros."

The red Astro ranger, known as Andros Keller on Earth, reached out, drawing his nephew into a fierce hug. Brandon wrapped his arms around his uncle, his shoulders tense with emotion. Andros stepped back, ushering Brandon into the house.

"Ashley, look who came to visit!"

The former yellow Astro ranger poked her head into the living room. Emerging from the kitchen, her features still as radiant as ever, Ashley Keller smiled at the young man, her arms outstretched.

"Brandon! I didn't know you were back."

Brandon nodded, dipping his head shyly at his aunt, "Uh, yeah. Just got back a few days ago."

"Brandon! Brandon!"

Brandon laughed as the whirlwind of red that was his seven year-old cousin Wyatt burst into the room, wrapping his body around his older cousin's legs. Brandon disengaged the young boy, flipping him over to playfully tickle him. Setting him down, Brandon glanced at his aunt and uncle.

Andros looked Brandon up and down, shaking his head with obvious pride as he led his nephew and wife to the sitting area, "So, you seen Ryder yet?" Andros asked, referring to his sixteen year-old son in his third year at the academy.

Brandon sank down into cushions of the couch, "Uh, no, I haven't seen him. He's on C-Squad?"

Ashley shook her head, "Not yet. D-Squad, but Andros thinks he'll be promoted within the next year."

Andros leaned back, "Look at you, all official in that uniform. What do they have you as? Sergeant? Captain?"

Brandon glanced down at his hands, "Lieutenant, actually."

Andros grinned, "And the silver ranger to boot? Your father must be proud. How are Zhane and Karone, anyway?"

Brandon swallowed, leaning forward on the couch. He was silent for a moment, his features tensed, struggling to control his emotions. Brandon stared hard at the carpet for a moment before he raised his gaze to fix on his uncle's, "That's what I'm here to talk to you guys about…" Briefly, his eyes flashed to Wyatt, situated on Andros' lap. The red ranger studied the intense light to his nephew's eyes before exchanging a glance with his wife. Andros nudged his son on his lap.

"Uh, Wyatt, why don't you go upstairs and play while your mom and I have a grown-up talk with your cousin?"

Unaware, Wyatt nodded, giving Brandon a big hug before scurrying to his room. Andros turned a worried gaze to his nephew.

"Brandon, what is it?"

Brandon exhaled heavily, his head drooping down to stare at his boots. His hands clasped tightly together, the silver ranger shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Finally, he raised his eyes, the shine of deep agony veiled within the light depths.

"They're dead."

Andros recoiled as if struck, reaching out a hand. Ashley let out a strangled sob, clasping her husband as his face blanched. His face a mask of anguish, Andros closed his eyes, speaking through a clenched jaw.

"What happened?"

Unwillingly, the tears began to pool at the rims of Brandon's pale eyes, and his shoulders shook with the potent agony he kept buried beneath his composure. Forcing the tears down, Brandon allowed his eyes to drift up, meeting Andros' stare directly and unwaveringly.

"It was my fault, Uncle Andros." Brandon's features had taken on an appearance of helpless desperation.

"I couldn't save them. I should have saved them."

Andros' brow furrowed with concern, "Tell us what happened, Brandon."

Brandon allowed his eyes to drift shut as the horrid memories crashed into his conscious mind from the profound void he had forced himself to bury them down to.

**_Brandon whirled, firing off a rapid succession of shots. Backflipping onto a rock, he kicked out, knocking a Krybot to the ground. His boot at the robot's neck, Brandon aimed his blaster at the emotionless helmet, rendering the minion into a burnt mound of twisted wires._**

_**With a flying cartwheel, avoiding a blaze of fire from the Troobians, Brandon landed on a knee beside his father, retaliating with a hail of his own discharge. The pair straightened as Karone flipped to their side, her blaster raised at the ready. Zhane glanced at his son through his grime-stained blonde hair.**_

_**"We're getting outnumbered here, Brandon. You might want to morph."**_

_**Brandon glanced back at his parents, "You guys gonna be okay?"**_

**_Karone triggered a volley of lasers, keeping the charging Troobians back, "Yeah, son. But hurry."_**

_**Brandon whipped his morpher from his belt, raising the device, "Ready."**_

**_Rotating his arms in a circle, Brandon crossed his hands at the wrists before thrusting the morpher out before him, pressing the buttons on either side of the rectangular gadget._**

_**"SPD, EMERGENCY!"**_

**_Drawing his baton, Brandon rushed back into the action. A pair of cold, expressionless eyes stared at him from across the battlefield. In the center of the melee, Brandon met Domitrius with a flying kick. The alien ducked, allowing the silver ranger to whiz overhead. Rolling to his feet, Brandon caught Domitruis' slash on the blade of his baton. Raising his hands, he warded off another strike from his opposite side, and whipping his weapon around, Brandon thrashed out, slicing Domitrius around the midsection. Falstaff's second-in-command grunted, staggering back. _**

**_The battle continued around them as the two warriors matched each other blow for blow. Brandon whipped his baton forward, sending an energy orb whistling in Domitrius' direction. In the exact instant, Falstaff's commander released his own wave. The two discharged energies collided, sending their sources plunging backwards. Breathing heavily, Domitrius reared back, tossing a sphere into the air, and Brandon groaned as the legions of Krybots rained down on his head._**

**_The silver ranger gasped for breath as he rolled backward from the blow of a Troobian. Hefting himself to his feet, Brandon slashed out wildly, each strike shrouded with desperation. Wave after wave of Krybots bore down onto him, and it took every single maneuver and all of his wits to keep them at bay. Brandon skidded backward as a familiar wicked and malevolent cackle permeated his hearing. His energy sapped, Brandon lifted a dazed head to find his parents in the vice grip of Domitrius. The commander sneered, taunting the silver ranger._**

**_"Interesting, Lieutenant. We seem to have a conflict of interest, shall we say?"_**

_**Panic seizing his senses, Brandon scrambled up. Charging blindly through the mess of Krybots impeding his path, Brandon batted the robots away. Domitrius cackled his eyes sparking maliciously. With a sweep of his sword, the alien sent a wave of energy crashing into the silver ranger. Brandon plummeted backwards, slumping to the ground, forcibly demorphed. His vision cloudy and rapidly losing consciousness, Brandon attempted to haul his head up.**_

_**"No…"**_

_**His features twisted into a triumphant leer, Domitrius crowed with glee, "Well, silver ranger, how is a hero able to fight when those who are dearest are ripped from his life?"**_

**_Brandon fought to focus his eyes on his parents as they struggled against Domitrius' tight hold. The noise of the calamity surrounding him faded, his senses soley focused on his parents, fighting against the alien. Desperation crept into his heart, as he dragged himself forward with the last vestiges of energy. His breath coming in rought gasps, Brandon screamed a curse to Falstaff's commander. With a final feeble attempt to lug himself to his feet, Brandon slumped to the ground as the darkness enveloped his weary body._**

Brandon's shoulders shook with the violent rush of guilt, torture, and sorrow that wracked his body. Reluctantly, his poised veneer crumbled as the tears streamed down his cheeks and his hands curled around the unkempt strands of his hair.

"When I woke up, I was in the infirmary. I asked an attendant about my parents. He shook his head and gave me Mom's locket."

Brandon sobbed uncontrollably, the emotion he had burrowed deep within the depths of his damaged psyche furrowing to the surface.

"It was all my fault. I failed them…"

Andros rose from his position across from his nephew to clutch at Brandon's shoulders.

"No, Brandon. There was nothing you could have done. You fought your hardest. Your father would have been proud of you."

Brandon shook his head stubbornly, "If I had gotten there…"

Ashley joined her husband at his side, "You would have gotten killed…"

Brandon drew in a deep and shuddering breath, "I wasn't able to save them, but I will avenge their deaths. Domitrius will pay."

Andros gazed up into the determined spheres of his nephew's eyes, "Brandon, you do what you believe is right, but I want you to remember something. You have every right to avenge your parents' deaths but do it in a way you know they would have."

Brandon nodded, "I understand, Uncle Andros, and I will." Rising, Brandon brushed away his tears, regaining his composure.

"I should get going. I have some things to take care of back at the academy."

Andros nodded, drawing Brandon into an embrace. Ashley followed, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Take care of yourself, Brandon."

The silver ranger nodded, absently rubbing his hair, "I will."

Andros clapped a hand on his shoulder, "You keep on fighting, Brandon. Keep us all safe."

A sad smile crossing his face, Brandon nodded, heading out the door, "I'm not going what happened to Narovia happen to Earth."

Andros and Ashley watched as Brandon sped off on his bike. Ashley leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, sighing heavily. The former Astro ranger rubbed his wife's back soothingly.

"He's going to be okay, Ash. Don't worry."

His wife smiled, "I know he will. He just needs time."

_xxx_

Brandon sat atop the dog's head on the SPD academy roof. Unzipping his jacket, he placed the garment beside him and unzipping the collar of the turtleneck so the ends flapped down, leaving his neck exposed. Idly, he played with the coil around his wrist as the recollections of the conversation he had with his uncle resonated in his mind.

The ever-so familiar scent of lilacs assaulted his sense of smell, and Brandon turned to find Sydney making her way to him. Tentatively, the pink ranger settled down beside him. Brandon smiled, glancing sideways at the girl who had stolen his heart so long ago.

"Hey, you."

Brandon grinned, shaking his head ruefully, "After all these years, I'm amazed at the effect you have on me, Syd."

Sydney blushed slightly, "Huh. I could say the same to you. Do you have any idea how I felt when Sky revealed it was you stealing from SPD?"

Brandon chuckled, "Yeah…I must have shocked you guys a bit."

"A bit?" Syd shrugged, "Something like that."

Brandon leaned in, gently brushing a kiss to Sydney's lips. Surprised at first, she responded, her lips tentatively seeking his. But something was missing. Sighing, he pulled away, knowing where their relationship stood.

Sydney closed her eyes, savoring the taste of his lips, but in her heart, she felt an overwhelming feeling of guilt. All those years, she had pined after him, wondering where he was. But now that he was here, she failed to feel the electricity that encompassed her entire body whenever they touched.

"Syd, I'm sorry."

The pink ranger cocked her head, shaken from her thoughts "You know three years have passed, Brandon. There's a lot you have to feel sorry for. Care to elaborate?"

Brandon scoffed softly, shaking his head, "For leaving you and Sky without an explanation, I guess."

Sydney nodded in reluctant acceptance, "As much as I hate that it happened, I really do get it. It's not that I was mad, just worried."

Brandon hefted a heavy sigh, "I know…and it sucks it had to happen that way." He rotated, facing Sydney.

"Look, Syd, all these years, I've never stopped loving you." Brandon let out a rueful laugh, "And I don't think I'll ever stop. But…"

Sydney placed a hand over his, squeezing gently, "Brandon, I know." She shook her head sadly, "We've changed."

Syd studied her one-time love as he sighed. She knew her assumption was correct: they had changed. Both of them had. She was no longer the naïve, innocent cadet she once was, and he was no longer the carefree teenager he once was. Being rangers and the war with Gruumm had hardened them both. As Syd leaned her head against the broad chest that had always brought her comfort, she spotted a tough, almost cynical sheen to his beautiful eyes that wasn't there three years ago. Brandon had seen such atrocities, and Syd knew their conception of normal and of love had changed with the times.

Brandon raised mournful eyes, "Syd, do you remember what I told you when I gave you that necklace? Love and friendship are endless." Scooting closer, he cupped her cheek.

"I will always be here for you as a friend, and I'll always love you as a friend. But you need someone who will love you as more."

Unwillingly, the tears spilled down her cheeks as the burden of a turmoiled heart pulled in two directions settled. Brandon wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Do me a favor, Syd."

The pink ranger allowed her gaze to lift, "Of course."

Brandon winked, bringing his forehead to rest on hers, "Don't keep him waiting too long, huh?"

Syd's brow furrowed in confusion, "Brandon, what are you talking about?"

The silver ranger chuckled, "I swear, three years hasn't changed a thing between you two…Think about it, babe. Who has been there for you even more so than I have?"

Sydney frowned, contemplating the answer, "Well, that's easy. Sky, but he coul…" Syd trailed off as realization dawned on her.

"Oh…"

Brandon laughed, "Yeah, oh." Drawing her into a hug, Brandon pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, "No one can take of you better than Sky can, and he will. You two work, you've worked longer than you and I have. I can't think of anyone better than my best friend."

Syd buried her face in his chest, "I can't believe I haven't seen it before…"

Brandon grinned, "Well, you two are maybe the most emotionally perceptive people I know, except to each other…I'm not surprised. Besides, I left things between you and me unresolved. It's not like you were actively searching for Sky."

Syd glanced apprehensively up into his eyes, "So you'd be okay with us?"

A corner of Brandon's mouth quirked upward, "To be honest, I'm amazed you held onto me for so long. You deserve to be happy, Syd. And even if it's not with me, I just hope you find someone."

Syd nudged her companion, "And what about you?"

Brandon grinned, "I had the fortune to bump into you all those years ago. Maybe I'll have the same luck with someone else."

Syd giggled, "So we're okay?"

Brandon laughed, hugging her tightly, "Syd, you'll always be my best friend. Just because we're not dating won't change that."

The pink ranger shoved him playfully, "No, but a three-year respite might."

Brandon smirked, "Touché…"

Wiping away the last remnants of tears, Syd stood, "C'mon, we should be heading back. I have a class to teach in an hour."

Brandon nodded, slipping his arms into his uniform jacket. He frowned, watching Sydney head towards the roof exit, "Where are you going?"

A confused air to her attractive features, Sydney hitched a thumb to the door, "Uh, the stairs?"

Brandon smirked, shaking his head. Holding out his hand, he waggled his eyebrows, "Haven't you forgotten my total disregard for rules?"

Sydney laughed, taking his hand, "What are we doing?"

Brandon grinned, "Just don't blink…"

In a flash, the two disappeared from the rooftop to land in the lobby of headquarters. Syd steadied herself from the unexpected rush, and Brandon winked.

"Ah, the beauty of teleportation."

Sydney shook her head, "Yeah, _that_ wasn't against regulations…"

_xxx_

Jack grunted, setting the bar back on the rack. Sitting up, he toweled himself off, noting the emptiness of the weight area. As he drank deeply from a bottle of water, Jack thought to the whereabouts of the rest of his team. Sydney was teaching a battle tactics and formation class while Sky was in the simulators with D-Squad.

Jack frowned as he pondered about the newest arrival to the ranger arsenal. Brandon had left early in the morning, claiming he had business in Angel Grove to take care of. The red ranger couldn't help but feel an edge of suspicion to the obviously revered lieutenant. Listening to academy gossip, Brandon was mentioned constantly, most of the time in a respected light. But Jack still couldn't shake his feeling of apprehension to the silver ranger. No one couldn't simply command admiration the way that Brandon did. The man already had Sydney, Sky and Bridge in deep reverence and even Z had taken a liking to their new addition. Speaking of Z…where was she?

Almost on cue, the yellow ranger burst into the training room, Bridge in tow, conversing loudly. Upon spotting their leader, Z rushed up to him, her face alight with excitement.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

Z grinned, "Well, Bridge and I were at the shooting range getting some practice in. And you know that problem I was having shooting a laterally moving target?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, We've been trying for weeks to figure out what you're doing wrong."

Z waved away the comment in her eagerness, "Anyway, so in walks Brandon, and Bridge calls him over to see if he can help us out."

Jack shook his head, waiting for her to continue, "And…"

Z hushed him with a reproving look, "So Brandon watches for like two seconds, and he figures it out! Turns out, I'm holding my blaster too high, so when I move it over as my target moves, I end up moving over my eye sight. By lowering my blaster but tilting the angle up, I can see my target better and aiming is easier." Z glancing at Bridge.

"I can't believe it took us that long to figure it out."

The green ranger shrugged, "Well, it makes sense, because it is kind of hard to fire when something is blocking your vision. Believe me, I've tried."

Jack stared at the psychic before shaking his head, "Oh, come on, Z, I could have told you that…"

Z cocked an eyebrow, "Jack, you and I have been working for the past three weeks trying to fix this problem. So basically, you've been holding back on me?"

Jack shook his head, "How do you know he even knows what he's talking about?"

"Are you kidding, you should see the records he holds! They're better than Dru's!"

Jack waved away her comment with a dismissive hand, "Whatever, Z. All I know is something is off about Brandon. He's way too good to be true."

Z crossed her arms, staring down her longtime friend, "Maybe he is true, Jack. Or maybe you're jealous that he has something you're still working for?"

Jack scoffed, "Really, and what is that?"

Z smirked, "Respect."

As they left, Jack stared at the entrance long after they had gone. Was that it? Was he jealous of Brandon? Jack pushed away the thought. No, that wasn't it. So what if Brandon was a ranked officer? So what if he was considered legendary at the academy? So what if he had Sky's unparalleled respect? He, Jack Landors, was the red ranger, not Brandon, and Brandon had to follow his orders when they were in battle. He wasn't jealous…

_xxx_

Sky glanced through the Plexiglas window, observing the two cadets in the simulator. Twisting a knob, he created another obstacle as the test of their teamwork continued. Standing side by side, the two young men whirled, firing with accuracy and precision that was yet to reach its full potential.

As the smoke cleared with the conclusion of the exercise, Sky nodded to the two cadets, "Good job. But can someone tell me what was Cadets Langdon and Davenport's biggest mistake?"

From the doorway, a deep voice cut through the class, "You can't shoot what you can't see."

Sky grinned as Brandon's lofty form appeared in the classroom, "Atten-hut!"

In unison, the D-Squad cadets snapped into salutes. Brandon shook his head, "That is going to take some getting used to…" Nodding to the young students in formation, Brandon smiled. His steady gaze swept over the eager, young faces, coming to rest on the familiar dark hair and serious eyes of his younger cousin. Ryder puffed up with pride as the revered lieutenant gave his cousin a conspiratorial smile.

"At ease."

Sky clapped a hand on his best friend's back, "D-Squad cadets, I'm sure you've heard about this man through the rampant gossip that runs through the academy. And even if you haven't, I'm positive you've seen his name splayed across many an award wall. This man right here is a living legend.

Brandon chuckled sheepishly, "I wouldn't say legend. The stuff I've done here has kind of been obscured into myth and fables."

Sky grinned, "Either way, they know who you are. D-Squad, Lieutenant Brandon Chase. Brandon, D-Squad." As the whispers crashed through the cadets, Sky chuckled inwardly before he snapped back to business.

"What Lieutenant Chase said is correct." Sky turned to the silver ranger, "Brandon, why don't you explain to them?"

Brandon shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Motioning with a wave of his hand, Brandon led the cadets over to a monitor. Fast forwarding the tape of the simulation, Brandon paused at the instant where the cadets were side by side. He glanced back at the gathered D-squad

"One thing you must always remember when fighting with a partner is that you must always know where you both are and make sure you cover the blind side of your partner." Brandon gestured to the pair on the monitor.

"Here, they are right next to each other. Sure, that's a good position with targets straight ahead, but that leaves a spot directly behind that if an attacker were to come from, neither would be able to see. One's peripheral vision extends from here to here, and his partner's from here to here." Brandon drew a diagram emphasizing his point.

"But you notice where the range overlaps?"

Brandon placed two cadets back to back, "Here is the best position when fighting with a partner. That way, one person compensates for the other's lack of vision. All areas are covered." Brandon glanced out at the cadets gathered.

"The most important thing you all must learn is to rely on each other. You are all placed together for a reason. Where one cadet is weak, another is strong. Each of you is able to balance and recompense for the lack of something another has." Brandon's eyes swept over each of the cadets in turn.

"Keep in mind that sometimes all you have is each other."

_xxx_

Sky shook his head as they walked out of the simulator, "Sometimes it's hard to believe we were like that once."

Brandon grinned, "What, young, naïve, innocent?"

Sky chuckled, "More like hopeless when it comes to aiming…"

Brandon rolled his eyes, "Oh, spare me, Sky. You're still hopeless."

Sky lashed out, playfully shoving the silver ranger. Stumbling slightly, Brandon brushed up against someone. Turning quickly, he steadied the tall girl, "Oh, sorry."

As she brushed a wave of brown hair from her eyes, Brandon halted as he gazed into a pair of startlingly familiar blue eyes. Sky grinned.

"Geez, munchkin, I thought you were the graceful one of the family."

The girl cocked an eyebrow, sending a smirk to the blue ranger, "Oh, shove it, Schuyler. You're the one whose been knocked on his ass countless times by yours truly."

Brandon's curious stare shifted between his best friend and the beautiful girl he had accidentally bumped. Something was familiar about this girl, and as the impish smirk splayed on the attractive visage registered in his mind, Brandon did a quick double-take.

"Wait, Dani?"

The girl glanced up, an expression of surprise tainting her delicate features, "Well, well, Brandon Chase. Looks like you've climbed out of obscurity to grace the academy with your hallowed presence again."

Brandon grinned at her teasing sarcasm, "Yeah, it's you alright." He shook his head, looking Sky's little sister up and down.

"Wow, you've grown up…"

Danielle Alexandria Collins, known as Danielle Tate to her fellow cadets, rolled her eyes in lighthearted exasperation, "Well, I wasn't going to stay fifteen for the rest of my life, Brand."

Brandon laughed, "Apparently that tongue of yours didn't agree. You still have that." Smiling, he took in the tall, leggy brunette, the insolent grin still plastered across her face. In the three years of his absence, Sky's little sister had transformed from the gangly, awkward fifteen year-old he last saw her as to the gorgeous eighteen year-old in front of him. Sky glanced between his best friend and his little sister, on eyebrow raised in amusement. Quickly, he nudged his best friend.

"Uh, Brandon, not to interrupt this moment or anything, but some of us actually do have limited time to eat…"

Brandon shook himself from his thoughts, turning to Sky, "Right, food is good." Returning his attention back to Danielle, Brandon gave her a friendly hug.

"I'll see you around, Dani."

The younger Collins sauntered off, throwing a friendly smile to the pair, "Bye, Brandon." Smacking Sky lightly on the arm, Danielle smirked.

"Try to stay on your feet the next time we spar, big bro."

Muttering to himself about insufferable siblings, Sky glared at the retreating torso of his younger sister. Walking down towards the academy mess, his eyes flicked over to the silver ranger. Brandon's gaze had rotated back over his shoulder, watching Danielle depart, a mysterious light to his contemplative expression.

Sky glanced sideways at the silver ranger, "Okay, can I just say you having the hots for my little sister is a little strange?"

Brandon frowned, whipping his stare to his blue counterpart, "I don't have the hots for Dani…"

Sky scoffed, inwardly laughing at Brandon's quick denial, "And I've never snuck out past curfew."

Brandon shook his head, refuting the claim with a firm objection, "I don't, Sky."

The blue ranger grinned, "Yeah, okay, buddy. You think what you want. But don't think I didn't see you checking her out. Three years and I can still read you like a book."

Brandon halted, a smirk tilting a corner of his mouth, "Really? Well, it goes both ways, friend. So when are you finally going to ask Syd out?"

Sky jerked, his attention yanked to his best friend, "What?"

"You heard me," Brandon accused, an adamant finger poking into the blue material encasing Sky's chest, "Sky, we didn't break up so some nameless sap would steal her away from you."

"Wait, you broke up?" Sky turned incredulous eyes to the silver ranger

Brandon groaned, cradling his head in one hand, "Figures, I basically shove you her way, and you focus in on the fact we broke up…"

Sky shifted impatiently as Brandon's rant concluded, "You and Syd broke up?" he demanded again.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, we did." He shrugged, "She and I realized that we were holding onto something that had died a long time ago. Time changes things, Sky, and it changed our feelings. Syd likes you, and hell if I'm gonna deprive her of that just so I can maintain a nostalgic semblance of the past."

Sky shook his head, "You guys broke up. Just like that?"

Brandon chuckled, "Yeah, just like that. I mean, three years, Sky. Maybe if I hadn't gone, it would have been different. But I did, and now, she loves you. So do me a favor and get your butt in gear."

Sky sighed, "You'd honestly be okay with us dating?"

Brandon grinned slightly, "Well, barring a slight awkwardness in the beginning, not to mention the disturbing images of you two making out, yeah. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?" Brandon wrapped an arm around Sky, socking the blue ranger's chest affectionately.

"No matter what, Sky, you and Syd will always be my best friends. Nothing will change that." Brandon paused, "Okay, yeah, if you break her heart, I will hurt you…but I have a feeling that won't ever happen."

Sky nodded, a serious air to his light eyes, "No, it won't."

Grinning he raised his wrist, "It's good to have you back, Brandon." With a smile, the pair knocked bracelets together, the metallic clang reminding them of a time long past and a future certain to be different.

xxx

Jack glanced up as Brandon and Sky plopped down at the table with the team, deep in conversation. Jack shook his head. He had never seen Sky so carefree and lighthearted. As Brandon cracked a joke, prompting a deep peal of laughter from the normally stern blue ranger, the rest of B-Squad greeted the lieutenant fondly. Brandon casually unzipped his uniform jacket, throwing it on the back of his seat, unzipping the high collar of the turtleneck underneath. Jack cocked an eyebrow at the stark contrast the black-clad lieutenant posed against his gray-clothed cohorts. Like a few days before, Jack felt a tinge of suspicion and jealousy at the easy air of the lieutenant.

"That's a snazzy uniform, Brandon. Do they do that for all higher-ranked officers?"

Frowning slightly at the red ranger's condescending tone, Brandon shook his head, "Ah, no. Not really. It's really the badge and shoulder ribbons. But, as fashion-ignorant as SPD may be, they do know enough to realize that the silver of my ranger color would clash horribly with the standard gray."

Laughter rang through the table, and Brandon turned his gaze to the rest of the team and caught the eye of the yellow ranger.

"How have my tips been working, Z? Have you been shooting better?"

Z nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I have. Your advice really worked wonders. Thanks a lot."

Jack cut in, "You know, it's great that you're back to help us all with these kind of things. You know, you being so experienced and all."

Brandon shrugged, "It's no problem. I don't mind helping."

Jack nodded, "You know, it's interesting, Brandon, you being back."

The silver ranger frowned, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Jack eased back into his seat, meeting the lieutenant's gaze evenly, "I mean, Cruger said that your mission on Narovia was over. But everyone would have known if a planet was liberated. So that only means one thing…"

"Jack!" Z protested, her head whipping to the red ranger, "You're being rude."

"No, Z." Jack retorted, "You all might worship Brandon, but there's something off about him. He's been hiding something from us from day one."

"He doesn't have to tell us anything." Sky snarled.

"Stop." Brandon's calm voice swept over the tension at the table. His steady eyes traveled to the red ranger.

"What is it that you really want to know, Jack? If I failed? If I'm human beneath all the SPD excellence? If I have flaws? What is it?"

Jack breathed heavily, staring at the man he felt was threatening his position as the leader of the team. It was a man who had commanded the respect of each one of his teammates within the span of two days. And for some strange reason, Jack resented him.

"I want the truth."

Brandon scoffed, glancing away with an irritated toss of his head, "The truth can be fickle when it's a matter of perspective. If you're asking truthfully if I failed in protecting Narovia, the answer is yes, Jack. I failed."

He stared heatedly into the red ranger's eyes, his own pale spheres hardening with the emotions lying deep within, "Do you want to know the reason why I'm not back at Narovia? Because it's gone."

The rangers fell silent at the admission, all eyes focused on the lieutenant. Brandon swallowed as the memories rushed back, threatening to crumble his cool composure.

"Narovia is gone because I failed. I allowed myself to be captured. My life dangled on a string in the hands of a being that had the power to tear away the last shred of hope binding a people." Brandon glanced away, closing his eyes.

"You have no idea what it's like to watch on your knees at the mercy of perhaps the most malicious creature alive while he pushes a button and in the span of two seconds destroys an entire planet along with the five thousand Narovians you have yet to save. You have idea what it feels like to watch your home evaporated and blown into billions upon billions of particles while he laughes, Jack. He _laughed_."

Brandon's gaze drifted upward, radiating with a passion shrouding his grief and remorse, "Every day, I have to live with the guilt of the five thousand-plus lives I had sworn to protect that I failed to save. You try to feel the pain in promising an eight-year old boy that he will grow up and be a ranger only to have his short life ripped away in a massacre."

Jack shied away at Brandon's intense eyes, "I can tell you have delusions about the war, thinking it's nothing; it's just another fistfight in the the schoolyard over something stupid. You think that every person that comes out alive from the battlefront is some kind of hero. News flash, Jack. This is nothing like what's going happening on Earth. If you live, it's nothing to be proud of because so many more have died; you only feel relief that you weren't one of those. Invansion in space doesn't take a break like Gruumm does. Narovia never had the luxury of an off-day. You have no right to sit there and scoff at the possibility of my failure tainting this perfect image of me that's exalted in the academy because my failure is on a scale you will never be able to relate to. You have no idea the pain, the agony, the guilt that I have to endure every day that General Falstaff lives. Because he managed to take away five thousand lives on that planet. I don't fight for glory, Jack. I fight for revenge. I fight to stay alive."

Jack glanced up at the lieutenant, shame coursing through his body. Glancing away, the red ranger felt his own guilt: the guilt of a massive misperception. Brandon eased back into his seat, weary from the disarray of his emotions. His attention diverted as a cadet approached the table. Saluting quickly, the young cadet extended a piece of paper to the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Chase, Commander Cruger asked me to give this to you."

Brandon accepted the note, frowning in concern. As his eyes registered the words on the paper, his gaze hardened.

"Dammit!"

The rangers stared in surprise as the curse burst from the silver ranger's mouth. Standing quickly, Brandon zipped up his collar, shoving his arms through his jacket. Pointing back to his unfinished meal, he threw an order to the cadet before sprinting off to the command center. Grabbing the discarded note, Sky smoothed out the paper. As the rangers read over the words, they exchanged curious glances as they watched Brandon hurry off.

_xxx_

Brandon skidded to a stop in the command center. A harried expression on his face, Brandon gazed up into the eyes of the commander.

"Sir, is it true?"

Cruger gestured to the monitors, as a familiar figure tore through downtown Newtech, destroying everything in its path.

"I'm afraid so, Lieutenant."

Brandon slowly approached the monitor, an indiscernible emotion tainting his features.

"He's back…"

**Coming Up:**

Brandon faces his fears

The rangers find themselves in over their heads

Sky and Syd take a step to their relationship

As do Bridge and Z

_Well, more suspense and angst. Coming up is more romance and action. Don't worry, Jack is not going to be a bitter SOB in this story, he will find common ground with Brandon soon enough. And the Sky/Sydness will commence soon. Brandon will also get some loving. I plan to bring in more former rangers, and the next chapter will follow some elements of the episode _Stakeout_. Also remember, some things might not be as they seem. Don't overlook anything. Stay tuned._

_Don't forget to vote!_

_Roxie_


	6. That was Then, This is Now

**Disclaimer**: _The usual. Don't own anything you recognize_

_Alright fellow readers, this next chapter is a lengthy one that will hopefully satisfy your craving for some action, and Sky/Syd and Bridge/Z loving! As always, pay attention to details, you never know what could be a part of the next chapter…_

**Chapter 5**

_That was Then, This is Now_

Brandon's gaze hardened as he stared hard at the familiar figure of his foe. He closed his eyes, feeling the weight of his recollections bearing down on his shoulders. He knew those eyes and heard that cackle before. They had haunted his every nightmare.

"Lieutenant."

Turning to Cruger, Brandon exhaled deeply, his face set with determination, "I'm going out there, Commander."

Cruger nodded, turning to the comm. link, "I'll send the rangers with you."

"No." Brandon met the dog's dark eyes directly, "Commander, they aren't ready. They haven't faced anyone like Falstaff before."

Doggie sighed, "Brandon, I can't send you out alone…"

"Then send them as backup." Brandon insisted, holding firm in his stance, "But don't bring them in now. He will destroy them."

"If you believe so," Cruger relented, turning to Dr. Manx, "Page the rangers, Kat. Have them on standby."

"Yes, Commander." Kat glanced at Brandon, "Your zord was sent yesterday. It's in the zord bay with the Runners if you need it. Be careful."

Brandon nodded, "Thanks, Kat." Whipping out his morpher, Brandon set his jaw, readying himself for the first face-off with Falstaff since he was captured.

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

_xxx_

Brandon roared to a stop in the center of Newtech's Main Street Plaza. All around him, civilians scrambled to get out of the way from the waves of explosions teeming from the sweeping sword. Dashing forward, Brandon halted, his baton brandished in one hand. The sleek helmet atop the tanned head rotated in his direction, and the one eye not covered by a patch narrowed. Through the scars and gashes adorning the weathered face, his lip curled in an unmistakable sneer.

"Well, well, excellent that you should join me, Lieutenant."

Brandon advanced slowly on the being, his own weapon held at the ready, "You know I'm not one to miss out on the fun, Falstaff."

Falstaff smirked, shaking his head in malevolent amusement, "I do find it amazing, silver ranger, that you haven't lost that wit of yours, even with all that has happened…"

Brandon tensed, the remark slicing deep. Burying the onslaught of emotions behind a poised veneer, Brandon shrugged, "I bounce back. I'm sure you're aware of that. In three years, you and your flying tomato have never succeeded in destroying me."

The general snarled, whipping his sword forward, "Well you know what they say, Lieutenant. There is a first time for everything."

Brandon braced himself, raising his baton to catch the discharge of energy whistling his way. Batting the orb away, Brandon rolled, avoiding a furious charge from his foe. Rising to his feet, the silver ranger ducked, the fierce slash cutting over his head. Falstaff lunged, countering Brandon's attack with two quick thrusts that were turned away. The silver ranger advanced swiftly, his baton raining enraged blows upon his target, each strike conveying a sensation of urgency. Fending off an attack on his right, Brandon forced Falstaff's blade upward, whirling to slash the general around the midsection. Leaping, Brandon struck, his booted foot connecting with the alien's chest, sending Falstaff tumbling backwards.

"You took away my parents, you took away my planet." Brandon growled, sweeping his baton forward, sheathing it at his side, "I swore to you that their killers will pay. Let it be known, I intend to keep my word."

From his sprawled position, Falstaff scoffed, "Foolish ranger, you underestimate my abilities." Falstaff sneered, "As well as my complete disregard for the honorable fight."

Flinging his arm forward, Falstaff hurled a sphere into the air, deploying a swarm of Krybots onto the silver ranger. Brandon back flipped, avoiding a pair of minions converging quickly on him. Shifting to his left, the silver ranger doubled a robot over with a swift uppercut to the midsection. Lashing out, he caught a second Krybot across the helmet with a right cross, whipping his arm back across to send another minion crashing to the ground with a back-knuckle punch.

Brandon whirled, leaving the ground in a flying leap. Pushing off a building, the silver ranger flailed, knocking a Troobian with a roundhouse kick, twisting to deliver another blow to its fellow. Drawing the pair of blasters at his side, the lieutenant rotated, picking off the surrounding Krybots with a volley of fire. A groan ripped from his throat as an energy wave released from Falstaff's sword caught him unawares, flinging him off his feet. Brandon grunted, his body colliding with the pavement in a resounding thump. Hefting himself to his elbows, the silver ranger caught his breath as a new wave of Krybots advanced.

_xxx_

From the command center, Commander Cruger winced as Brandon took a particularly vicious blow, sending the silver ranger reeling backwards into a pillar. Even with all his abilities, the lieutenant was simply outnumbered, exhausting himself to stay on his feet. As Brandon warded off a charging group with an energy orb, Cruger shifted to Kat situated at the center console.

"Kat, call the rangers."

_xxx_

Jack sat off in the corner of the training room, isolated from the team. His head fell back as a deep sigh wracked his body. He had made a big mistake. Running a hand through his dreadlocks, Jack failed to smother the overwhelming guilt from creeping into his conscious. His pride and his conscience battled incessantly, each waging war for dominance. Yes, he was ashamed of his massive misperception of Brandon Chase, but still, lying beneath that shame was the nagging annoyance that Brandon Chase had the unparalleled respect of the team, a feat Jack was still attempting to achieve. Jack had a troublesome notion he was certain wasn't without merit that the admired silver ranger had a strong potential to take over his position as the leader.

_RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER. ALL B-SQUAD RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER._

Jack jerked from his reverie. A determined set to his dark eyes, the red ranger hitched his head, signaling to his teammates.

"Let's go."

_xxx_

Cruger rotated as B-Squad rushed in, snapping to attention. His dark gaze swept over the five cadets, grave in appearance. He motioned to the view screen displaying the battle. Syd instantly stiffened, a fear seizing her heart as Brandon's silver-clad form lashed out in a tornado kick.

The monitor centered in on Falstaff as the general leaped backward to avoid a slash from the silver ranger. Cruger gestured to the screen.

"Cadets, I'm afraid the battle against Emperor Gruumm has become slightly more complicated." His deep voice rumbled gravely as the commander addressed the file of rangers.

"General Falstaff, Gruumm's general and second-in-command, has arrived to aid in the capture of Earth. Until recently, Falstaff and his commander, Domitrius, whom you all have met, commanded the invasion of the planet, Narovia, battling against Lieutenant Chase, but since the lieutenant has left Narovia, Falstaff has followed to finish what he and Lieutenant Chase began."

Cruger paced before the cadets, his posture tense and serious, "General Falstaff is a dangerous being, rangers. He is ruthless, vindictive, and he will not hesitate to destroy any of you. You must proceed with caution."

Cruger halted, his somber eyes shifting to each ranger in turn, "Rangers, Lieutenant Chase is at the Main Street Plaza. You are to go to him and assist him in any way. You are under his orders." Jack shifted, the commander's words weighing heavy on his shoulders. Cruger caught the movement, his dark eyes settling purposefully on the red ranger.

"Lieutenant Chase knows General Falstaff's methods. He is the only one who has faced Falstaff before. I trust you will do exactly as he commands." Cruger nodded to the team.

"Be careful and good luck."

"Alright, guys, let's do it." Jack turned his head, glancing at his fellow cadets, "Ready?"

Four voices responded, a morpher grasped in each hand, "Ready."

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

_xxx_

Brandon tumbled backwards, rolling to a stop against a fountain in the center of the plaza. Hauling himself upwards, the silver ranger whirled, whipping a forearm up to ward off an on-coming strike. Drawing his fist back, Brandon unleashed a wild punch, sending the Krybot down. Brandon dove between the legs of a charging minion, rolling to his feet. His helmeted head swiveled, surveying his situation with a precarious eye. A band of Krybots hovered behind Falstaff, the single green eye narrowed in triumph.

"Well, Lieutenant, you can't say you haven't fought the good fight."

Brandon squared up to his foe, "And you can't say you've beat me yet, General."

Falstaff chuckled, "You naivety is certainly endearing, ranger. I am unable to deny that you haven't been a source of entertainment all these years."

Brandon cocked his helmeted head in a gesture of irony, "Well, you know me, Falstaff. I aim to please."

Falstaff inclined his head to Brandon, "That is for sure, Lieutenant. Pity it has to end."

As the army of Krybots converged, Brandon braced himself for the ambush that was sure to come. A hail of multi-colored lasers permeated through the din of battle, striking the front lines of the Krybots, sending them back. Brandon glanced up as the B-Squad rangers flipped over his head to land beside him.

"Well, I'm glad the commander has made this into a team bonding activity…"

Jack shrugged, "Cruger told us you needed some help."

Brandon smirked, "Understatement. But tardiness aside, I'm grateful." Turning to the rangers, he gestured to the Krybots situated opposite them, "You guys take the rust buckets. Keep them at back and make sure civilians stay out of harm's way. Falstaff will not hesitate to take an innocent life."

Jack frowned, "What about you?"

Brandon laughed, "Ole Staffy and I have some matters to discuss. I'm gonna do what I do best: irritate him."

Jack shifted to the higher-ranked ranger, "I'll help you."

Brandon rotated to face the red ranger, shaking his head, "No. You're not trained to handle someone like Falstaff. He could destroy you. Gruumm's lackeys are nothing compared to him. I'll take him."

Jack recoiled slightly, taken aback, "But-"

Brandon cut him off, "Jack, you may be the red ranger, but right now, I'm pulling rank. I don't care if you never listen to me after this day, but right now, you listen to this: If you want to survive this day and keep fighting Gruumm while you're _alive_, you will take those Krybots and leave Falstaff to me."

Brandon turned back to the battle, "It's time to pick it up a notch." Whipping his morpher from behind his belt, Brandon thrust it forward.

"SILVER RANGER, ALPHA MODE!"

Powered up, Brandon nodded to the rangers, "You guys ready?"

Sky nodded motioning with a jerk of his head, "Always. Let's go."

The sextet of rangers rushed forward, meeting their opponents head-on, Jack leading the charge. Firing a path, Jack leaped, striking the first Krybot with a wave of ammunition discharged from his blasters. As Jack spun, cutting down a group of Krybots, he watched as Brandon whirled, rushing to the tall general. Returning his attention back to the battle, Jack rotated, his right hand coming up to catch a Krybot across the head.

"So I'm so powerful that you need assistance, Lieutenant? I should be honored." Falstaff smirked, taunting Brandon as the silver ranger lashed out with his Alpha sword, the blade connecting with the general's weapon.

"Don't flatter yourself, Cyclops," Brandon snarled. "It's hard to keep your wits when honor isn't an understood ideal." Brandon dropped down to a knee, swiping the general off his feet.

"Defending against the dirty fight is hard work."

Falstaff sneered, advancing to meet the lieutenant in the middle. Blades crashed and sizzled as they collided, the energy radiating off both weapons in deep sparks. From the perimeter, the rangers warded off the storming Krybots. Brandon danced away from a wayward blow, aiming a slash at the general's midsection. His head swiveled, checking on the other rangers in the split second he possessed while Falstaff regained his balance. The B-Squad held off the Krybots, keeping the perimeter clear. But as Brandon returned his attention to the alien being advancing on him, a scream of terror permeated through the din of battle, striking a chord of fear in the lieutenant's heart.

Turning and searching frantically for the source, Brandon dodged a wild slash. Brandon sidestepped to the left, an overhead slash ramming into his weapon. Shifting, Brandon's gaze swept over a perimeter to rest on a young girl cowering beneath a pillar. His eyes snapping to the closest ranger, Brandon hollered out to Jack as he kicked Falstaff away.

"Jack, get the girl!"

The red ranger glanced back at the silver ranger, barely able to stay on his feet as Falstaff rained relentless blows down on his head. Brandon staggered slightly from a particularly ferocious strike. Jack hesitated for a moment, seeing his team otherwise occupied. Brandon turned, wrenching Falstaff's attacking sword to the ground before lashing out in a tornado kick.

"Jack, the girl!"

Jack batted away a Krybot, torn between Brandon's difficult predicament and the young civilian. Either way, someone would end up hurt. Brandon skidded backwards, keeping an energy orb from crashing over the team of rangers.

"CADET LANDORS, THAT IS AN ORDER!"

Unable to refute a direct command, Jack rotated, sprinting towards the young girl. Sweeping the girl into his arms, he fought off the Krybots, keeping her covered in the cocoon of his arms. Leaping over an upended pillar, Jack handed her over to a paramedic rushing onto the scene.

The lieutenant's attention fixated on his teammate, Brandon failed to block the looming slash from Falstaff's sword. Sparks erupted from his chest as the strike connected. Brandon wavered before falling forward onto his stomach, forcibly demorphed. Falstaff smirked before kneeling down beside Brandon's prone form, leaning his head down to whisper in the silver ranger's ear.

"I would kill you, Lieutenant, but I am feeling charitable today. I will allow you to live this one time to live with the guilt of your failure." Falstaff chuckled.

"Sleep well tonight, ranger."

The last thing Brandon saw before the world plunged into an endless abyss of black was Falstaff's smug face leering down upon him, reveling in triumph.

_xxx_

**_"There is only one way to end it your pain. You know what you must do…"_**

Brandon gasped, sitting bolt upright. At his movement, his chest screamed its protest as the sweltering fire spread across his torso, prompting a deep and guttural groan from the silver ranger's throat. Immediately, a pair of cool, soothing hands braced themselves on his chest, easing him back onto the pillow.

"Easy there, Ace, you're not quite up for that yet."

Brandon blinked, shifting bleary eyes to the source of the voice, "Dani?"

Danielle Tate grinned, cocking an eyebrow at his confused expression, "Why so surprised, Brand? My specialty is medicine."

Brandon shook his head dazedly, "Sorry, it was a shock seeing you hovering over me."

"Why? Thinking of me that much?" Danielle caught the flash in his eyes as his gaze snapped to hers. Waving a hand in front of his face, Danielle smirked in amusement as she shook her head.

"I was kidding, Brandon."

The lieutenant let out a weak chuckle, "I must still be a little out of it. How long have I been out?"

Danielle shrugged, shining a light in his eyes as she checked over his vitals, "Uh, I'd say a bit over two hours. I gotta tell you, Big Shot, you had the whole team spooked. Syd is a wreck outside; I think she's squeezed Sky's hand off." Placing a hand onto the center of Brandon's chest, Danielle pressed down lightly.

"Does that hurt?"

Unable to speak from the rush of warmth the contact induced on his body, Brandon only managed a weak shake of his head. Danielle searched his eyes, sensing the hesitation within the light orbs.

"Where did all the scars come from?"

Brandon swallowed, glancing down at the ground, "The ones on my chest were from Falstaff's shock machine. They would…try to torture information out of me. The one on my back was when I got captured…"

Danielle nodded, her hand skimming over the raised skin, "Well, as of now, you're okay. I'd take it easy for a few days. Give your body a chance to rest."

Brandon's eyes drifted up to hers, seeing not pity radiating from the teal spheres but compassion and understanding. His head bobbed up and down in acknowledgement of the command as he took the proffered wife beater. Their eyes locked, the simple action speaking volumes between the pair, and Brandon opened his mouth to speak.

The doors to the infirmary crashed open as the B-Squad rangers swarmed in, eyes alight with apprehension. Brandon dragged his eyes from Danielle, the moment shattered. His breath left his lungs in a rush as a bundle of flying curly blonde hair launched herself into his arms.

"Brandon Zachary Chase, don't you ever do that to us again!"

Brandon turned a helpless gaze to Sky. The blue ranger shrugged in response, flexing his very red right hand, his other hand smoothing out his uniform jacket, the lapels rumpled from Syd's incessant grip and a large moist splotch prominent on his chest.

"Easy, Syd, I'm fine. Right, Dani?"

An amused glint to her eyes, Danielle nodded, "He's okay, Syd. A little banged up, but otherwise alright." Sensing the team moment, Dani backed away.

"I'm going to go check on Kent Pierce. Nasty blaster malfunction. Call me if you need anything, Big Shot."

Catching the glance exchanged between Danielle and Brandon, Z nudged Bridge, motioning towards the younger girl. A mischievous glint to the yellow and green rangers' eyes, Bridge slipped one leather glove off. Absorbing the auras radiated between the silver ranger and the C-Squad cadet, Bridge nodded to the yellow ranger, a sly smile on his face. Together, they turned back to the bed.

Syd extracted herself from Brandon's arms, hastily wiping the tears from her eyes, "I swear, Chase, you pull a stunt like that again, me and Sky will flambé you alive."

Brandon smirked, nodding his head as he pulled his turtleneck over his wife beater. Easing himself off the cot, Brandon stretched, saluting Syd with mock seriousness.

"Yes, ma'am."

Sky grinned, knocking wrists with the silver ranger before hitching his head back to the doors, "C'mon, guys, we have to file those reports."

As the rangers turned to leave, Brandon called to the group, "Jack."

The red ranger turned, and Brandon motioned for him to stay behind, "You and I need to talk." Motioning the rest of the group, Jack returned back to Brandon, standing stiffly at attention.

"What would you like to talk to me about…sir?" Jack added as almost an

afterthought. Brandon glanced sideways at the red ranger, drawing his uniform jacket around his broad shoulders, wary of the pain in his limbs.

"Why didn't you follow my orders the first time around, Jack?"

Jack stiffened, glancing down and unable to look the silver ranger in the eye, "I wasn't sure who was in more danger, sir. You looked like you were having a hard time with Falstaff."

Brandon sighed, zipping up his jacket, "I appreciate that, Jack. Really, I do, but never hesitate to help a civilian before a ranger." Brandon walked over to the table where his utility belt rested, hooking the clasp around his waist.

"Our job is to protect the innocent. If I lose my life in the line of duty, that is simply me following the job description. You can't get an innocent life back once it's taken away." Brandon leaned down to secure the thigh holster holding his blaster. Straightening, he looked the shorter man in the eye with a steady intensity.

"Look, Jack. I know what you're thinking, and I'm not here to try and take your place." Brandon paused as the red ranger shifted, his eyes diverting downward with guilt.

"To be honest, I wasn't planning to stay on Earth, but Commander Cruger insisted. I'm just here to finish what I started with Falstaff and Domitrius." Brandon straightened out his uniform jacket.

"You're the leader of this team, Jack. But being the leader sometimes means yielding and letting others take charge. Keep that in mind"

With that, Brandon strolled through the infirmary doors, leaving the red ranger alone with the tumult of thoughts swimming through his mind.

_xxx_

Jack twiddled the joystick as the holographic Blue Centurion dodged a wild swipe from the monster on the screen. Glancing sideways at the harsh look on Sky's face, Jack sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole Brandon thing."

Sky snorted, "You must really think I have a bad sense of character, Jack. That's the second time you've accused one of my friends with ulterior motives."

"What?" Jack demanded, his thumb punching a button on his controller, "You didn't think it all was a bit suspicious?"

Z scoffed from her position beside Bridge, "Oh, come on, Jack, Brandon's only twenty-one and he is a lieutenant in SPD and the silver ranger. Don't you think those accomplishments warrant the benefit of the doubt? I mean, the guy has been fighting a war for the last three years. How could you think he's out to get us all?"

Jack threw an irritated glance over his shoulder at the yellow ranger, "Listen, so I was wrong, and I'm sorry." Jack shrugged.

"I guess I was threatened."

Sky paused the game, setting his controller down, "Threatened?"

Jack sighed deeply, swallowing his pride, "Yeah. I mean, you guys all respected him so quickly. And it's obvious he's better than all of us. I guess I just felt like he could possibly take my place as the leader."

Sky nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. Jack's comment brought him back to the beginning and to that difficult time where he struggled with acceptance at the change in leadership. "That makes sense." Sighing, the blue ranger glanced towards Jack.

"I guess we could let this one slide." Sky smirked, "If you accuse my friends of having ulterior motives, I hate to think what you'll accuse my sister of."

Jack chuckled at the joke, "First degree murder?"

Sky grinned, "Or something like that…" His gaze grew slightly more serious, "You know, I may be pretty forgiving on this one, but just so you're aware, Syd won't be."

Jack winced, glancing down at his hands, "I figured that much."

The light atmosphere was interrupted as the doors to the lounge slid open to reveal Sydney decked out in formal wear. Sky's breath hitched as he gazed up at the beautiful pink ranger. Seeing his reaction, Z nudged Bridge, who grinned in amusement.

Jack smirked, "Well, I sure wasn't informed about this change in uniform."

Z laughed, "Is it color variant?"

Bridge shook his head, "Personally, I don't think a dress would flatter my boyish figure. Does that thing come in pants?"

Sky rolled his eyes at the team's antics, "Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

Syd nodded as she shot playfully irritated glances at the other three rangers, "Yeah. Mom and Daddy always take me out the night before."

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "And out invitations got lost in the mail?"

Syd shrugged sheepishly, "I knew you had to work, and it's a family thing."

The doors once again parted to reveal Brandon. Taken aback at the pink ranger's formal appearance, he frowned, "Uh, Syd, as amusing as this outfit is, I don't think it's really practical for field work." Catching her narrowed gaze, Brandon laughed.

"Just joking, Pinky. Happy early birthday."

Their mirth was cut short as Kat's voice boomed over the academy's halls.

_RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER. ALL RANGERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER._

_xxx_

Syd grumbled as she hefted her bag up the stairs to the shabby apartment she and Jack would be operating from. What a day. First, Jack picks her to work the stakeout with him, and as of recently, he was not her most favorite person. Next, she realizes that she'll be missing her night out with her parents, and now, she's stuck in this run-down hell-hole for God knows how long…what a day.

Jack shot a sideways glance to the pink ranger, irately unpacking the equipment they needed, "Buck up, Syd. This isn't that bad."

Sydney glared at her leader, "Look, Jack. We may be working together, but that doesn't mean I'm still not pissed at you."

The red ranger hefted a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry for dragging you out here on your evening out, but it's true, you have the most experience in surveillance."

Syd growled, "Your compliments aside, I wasn't talking about that."

Jack grimaced, "Oh, yeah, about that Brandon thing. I'm sorry about that too."

Syd paced the worn apartment, "You just have no idea, Jack. None at all. I mean, it's one thing to go after Dru, I never liked him. But Brandon?"

Jack sat down beside where Sydney finally settled, "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Sydney took a deep, calming breath, "Yeah. Even though we're not dating anymore, he's still the greatest guy. I never thought he would go for me, he was so focused at the academy, and everyone liked him."

Jack nudged the pink ranger, "So what happened?"

Syd grinned, "What a story…"

**_Sydney swiveled her head back and forth, trying to find her next classroom. She groaned as the bell sounded, signaling her tardiness. Finally, she stumbled into her demolitions class._**

_**Sergeant Haussler groaned, "Cadet Drew, late again, I see."**_

_**Sydney turned pleading eyes to the instructor, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm just having a hard time."**_

**_Haussler sighed, "One more, Cadet, and you'll have detention for a week. You know the rules. Unfortunately, we have already paired up for this lab. You will have to work with my teaching assistant." He glanced over to the back corner._**

_**"Chase, I apologize for the burden."**_

**_Sydney followed the instructor's stare to rest on the blonde-haired man she had bumped earlier. Dazedly, she gravitated towards his lab bench, sliding into the seat beside the tall cadet. He smiled at her, a friendly light to his handsome face as he stuck out a hand._**

_**"Hi. I know we bumped earlier, but I'm Brandon Chase."**_

_**Sydney accepted his hand, blushing slightly at the grin on his face, "Sydney Drew."**_

_**Brandon's grin widened, "Nice to meet you."**_

Syd shrugged, "There was just an instant chemistry. I mean, he's completely gorgeous but also really nice. He helped me out a lot after that. Both at the academy and socially. One of the first people Brandon introduced me to was Sky, and I remember helping him out on a demolitions project. It was kind of natural that Brandon and I started dating."

Jack locked eyes with his pink companion, "So what happened between you two?"

Syd smiled sadly, "Three years is a long time, Jack. That was then. This is now."

Jack grinned, "So falling for Sky, was that before or after that project?"

Syd chuckled ruefully, "That's been a recent development."

Jack ran a hand through his dreadlocks, "Look, I really am sorry about that whole thing."

Syd sighed, "I know you are, Jack, and although it's difficult, I really do forgive you. But you can't just accuse someone of something like that…"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I know. I've never been that jealous of someone before."

Syd smiled, "It's okay, Jack. I guess I can kind of understand where you're coming from. Brandon's so good that he can be really intimidating. Since we're confessing, I'm sorry I made such a big deal about my birthday."

Jack shrugged, "Aw, it's all good. I guess I never understood the importance of a birthday. I don't know when mine is."

Syd smiled, "I know it can seem stupid, Jack. But we all need a day to make us feel special."

_xxx_

Sky crouched beside Bridge and Z as they waited for Sinuka to emerge. The green and yellow rangers were sitting face to face. Z's eyes shifted to Bridge.

"Bridge?"

The green ranger's tongue poked out as he studied the lady bug meandering across his leather glove. His eyes crossed as they followed the insect's path to the tip of his finger. Shaking his head from the weird sensation the action prompted, Bridge diverted his attention to his yellow counterpart.

"Yeah-huh?"

Z frowned glancing down at her hands, "Do you remember when Brandon first came we were talking about love and all that stuff?"

Bridge nodded, and Z tilted her head to look at the green ranger, "What did you mean when you said it doesn't take a psychic to know when two people like each other, you just have to pay attention?"

Bridge smiled, placing his hand on Z's. Immediately, the yellow ranger felt the surge of auras sweeping down on her at his touch, and one stood out prominently among the rest, flooding her body with a poignant warmth and affection. Bridge released her hand, his boyish smile tilting his face.

"Sometimes, the most obvious things are the hardest to recognize."

Sky's stern voice cut through their moment, "Guys, he's leaving the cave. Let's go!"

Z snapped from her reverie as the three rangers emerged from their hiding place to accost the villain. As her gaze flitted to the green ranger, Z frowned. She had never been in a relationship before, and these emotions Bridge prompted were slightly scaring her. What if she didn't know how to be someone's girlfriend?

_xxx_

Brandon whistled as he strolled down the hallway to Bridge and Sky's room. Knocking on the door, he waited as the entryway parted to reveal the blue and green rangers clutching presents for Syd's surprise birthday party. Brandon frowned as he took in Sky's appearance, throwing out a hand to halt the blue ranger's progress. Gesturing down at the blue ranger's choice of clothing, Brandon cocked an eyebrow.

"Whoa, Sky, buddy, what's this?"

Sky glanced down at his appearance, "What?"

Brandon threw an incredulous glance to his friend, "Dude, Sky, you're wearing your uniform. We're going to a party."

Sky glanced at his two counterparts. Bridge was dressed in dark blue jeans clinched by a leather belt. A black blazer covered his green t-shirt-covered chest, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of white sneakers poked from beneath his jeans. The green ranger was dressed casually but stylishly. Brandon motioned down to his own choice of wardrobe. A black button-down shirt, opened to the center of his chest, the silver pin-stripes barely visible against the darker material and the long sleeves of the white band t-shirt poked from beneath the sleeves of his button up, folded up to his forearms. A pair of worn brown corduroy pants hung low on his hips, and a pair of black Chuck Taylor's peeked from beneath the hems.

Shaking his head, Brandon shoved Sky back into his room. Rifling though Sky's closet, Brandon threw a white button-down shirt, a pair of dark jeans, and a blue V-neck pullover sweater on Sky's bed. Adding a pair of brown, leather flip flops to the mound, Brandon gestured to the bathroom.

"Sky, you have no idea how sad this is, but hurry up. We're going to be late."

Sky grumbled as the articles of clothing were heave into his arms as he made his way to the bathroom. As Sky's back disappeared behind the door, Brandon shot an exasperated glance to the green ranger.

"He was going to wear his uniform?"

_xxx_

Sydney strolled through the park, deep in thought. As the gazebo drifted into her vision, a wide smile split her face as her team jumped out, hollering out a chorus of, "Surprise!"

Syd raced up the steps and into the arms of her team as they engulfed her in a big group hug. Jack grinned, "We felt bad about what happened yesterday, so we decided to throw you a party."

Syd smiled at the red ranger. Plucking a cupcake from a tray, Syd put a candle on top, "I know you don't have a birthday, so you can share mine. You play your cards right, you can milk presents for a whole week."

Jack grinned, "Thanks, Syd."

_xxx_

Brandon's gaze swept over the gazebo to find Sky lounging by the food. Making his way towards his best friend, Brandon sighed, sidling up to the blue ranger.

"Sky, what are you doing?"

The blue ranger frowned, gesturing to the carrot in his hand, "Uh, eating?"

"What better time than now to make your move, Casanova?" Brandon groaned,

turning towards the table piled high with presents, snatching Sky's blue-wrapped gift from the heap. Thrusting it into Sky's chest, Brandon pointed to Sydney standing isolated by the lake. Rotating the blue ranger in her direction, Brandon shoved Sky Sydney's way.

"Go give her your present!" As Sky stumbled towards Syd, Brandon shook his head, "I swear, you act like you've never done this before."

_xxx_

"Hey, Syd."

Syd turned, a smile spreading across her face as Sky's gray-blue eyes shined down on her, teeming with affection, "Hey back."

The blue ranger sidled up beside his pink partner, tentatively holding out his gift. Shifting anxiously, he adjusted the rolled-up sleeves of his shirt, scratching apprehensively at the sweater covering the button-up, "I just wanted to give this to you. Happy birthday, Sydney."

Syd smiled, unwrapping the package. As she parted the folds of blue paper, Syd opened the small box. Nestled in the cushioning, Syd withdrew a metal coil, similar to the ones Brandon and Sky wore but with a feminine design. Engraved in the center was a SPD insignia.

"I had ordered from Tangar. It only seemed right that you should have one, too."

Sydney smiled, throwing her arms around the blue ranger, "Thanks Sky, I love it."

Sky gently withdrew himself from her embrace, "But there's something wrong with it, Syd."

A frown tinted her delicate features, "What's wrong with it?"

Sky shifted uncomfortably, "It's so you can be closer to your friends, Syd. But the thing is, I don't just want to be your friend." His eyes on the ground, Sky glanced up through lowered lashes.

"I want to be more."

Sydney gaped, her hand coming up to her mouth, his words washing over her. Swallowing hard, Sky hesitantly stepped forward, one hand drifting up to gently cradle her cheek. Syd closed her eyes, turning into his warm touch. Sky's deep blue eyes shone with an intense, intangible affection as he struggled to convey his emotions.

"Will you let me be more?"

Sydney's face split into a tender smile as she closed the distance between them. Her hand snaked up, sliding along the solid planes of his chest against the soft material of his sweater. Sky's free arm worked around her waist to draw her against him, pulling her to the heat of his body. Syd gazed up to his bright blue eyes, her own cornflower blue spheres meeting his directly.

"I'd say it would be the greatest birthday present you could give me, Sky."

As his brain registered her words, Sky's features parted to his rare grin. Syd gently caressed his strong jaw, her fingertips skimming over his full lips. All around them, the world faded, the sounds muted into silence. All they could see was each other, and all they could feel was the brisk staccato of each heartbeat. Her light honeysuckle perfume mingled with his subtle cologne, and the emotions sparked across the brisk afternoon air. An overwhelming sense of security and rightness flowed between the pair. Sky's chest rose and fell heavily as his breath hitched in his throat with heady anticipation. Syd's eyelids fluttered close as their faces inched closer. As their lips brushed, neither could disregard the rush of passion that hurtled through their enjoined bodies as each let an involuntary shudder ripped through them. Pulling Sydney even tighter against his body, Sky deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between her pliant lips as her small hands clutched the fabric of his sweater. As they parted, Sydney let a whimper escape from her lips, and Sky's forehead came to rest gently on hers, his eyes closed in incredulous delight.

"Well, Schuyler Tate Collins, if that's how we're gonna celebrate my birthday, you're gonna have to find a way to beat this standard next year."

Sky's deep chuckle assaulted her ears, and the blue ranger gently stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "Don't worry, Syd. I'll think of something."

_xxx_

Z plopped down next to Bridge, her face shining with delight, "I love birthdays."

Bridge grinned, "Yeah, me too. And Hanukkah, and New Year's, and Thanksgiving. The best foods come around the holidays, not to mention the great auras that -"

Z nudged the green ranger, "Thanks, Bridge. I get it." Glancing at her green companion, Z studied Bridge. The psychic let out a gust of breath, blowing a wayward strand of hair away from his forehead as his leather-covered finger absently drifted up to scratch the tip of his nose. Bridge had such a boyish innocence about him that Z found it endearing, yet he radiated such a wisdom that was completely without the jaded perspective of one his age. Z couldn't remember harboring such strong feelings for another person, not even Jack.

Bridge frowned at the intensely searching look of the yellow ranger, "Uhm, do I have something on my face? Because you're staring at me and with all the food I've eaten, that is a definite possibility."

Z shook her head, a smile on her face, "No, Bridge. You're good."

Bridge nodded, "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Z's gaze snapped to the green ranger in astonishment. Bridge laughed, tapping his head as a reminder, "I'm psychic, remember?"

Grinning sheepishly, Z shot a sideways glance to the man beside her, "When you touched me yesterday…?"

Bridge nodded, "Those were my feelings. I like you, Z. I just didn't know if you felt the same way." He shrugged, "I'm not very experienced at dating. I don't want to screw this up."

Z paused, thinking for a second. Taking Bridge's hand, she gently removed the glove, placing her hand atop his. Bridge's eyes flashed as the onslaught of Z's emotions rained down on him, and he smiled as the auras radiated the same feelings his did. His eyes locking on the yellow ranger, his features split into his boyish grin.

"I guess we should give this a shot?"

Z grinned, "Shucks, Carson, it's like you read my mind."

_xxx_

"Brandon."

Brandon shifted at the voice to find Jack making his way in the silver ranger's direction, his hands stuck in his pockets. Jack halted, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Look, man, I'm sorry about…y'know."

Brandon chuckled, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it, Jack. I understand. It's hard when someone threatens your position especially when you're still trying to solidify your place. You feel the need to assert yourself. It's hard, I get it. But we're on the same team, and I'm not going to try to take your place. You're the red ranger, and I respect that."

Jack nodded, sticking out his hand, "So what do you say we start acting like teammates?"

Brandon shook the offering, nodding, "Sounds good."

As Jack walked away, Brandon's gaze diverted to the pink and blue rangers, wrapped up in an embrace by the lake, and his hand drifted up to play with the hemp choker around his neck.

"Does it hurt?"

Brandon glanced to his left as Danielle Tate sidled up beside him. Rotating to face her, he found himself at a loss for words as he took in her appearance. Her shapely body was encased in a white off-the-shoulder top trimmed with light blue and a pair of low-rise jeans complimented the outfit. Finding his wits, Brandon shook his head.

"No. They're happy, and in my experience, happiness can be fleeting. You learn to take while you can. When you've seen as much death as I have, you appreciate love as it comes, and you strive for it. Even when it means letting go."

Danielle smiled, "What about you, Brandon?"

Brandon quirked a grin, his eyes meeting Dani's, "Sometimes, it takes time to really see potential. I don't know what I've found, but it's something." Glancing at the younger Collins, Brandon smiled as Danielle averted her gaze, a blush spreading across her cheeks. His eyes gravitated back towards Syd and Sky. What he and Sydney had was the past. That was then. She and Sky were the present and the future. They were now, and Brandon was okay with that.

_xxx_

Falstaff reclined back in his command chair, gazing down on the clear waters of Earth. A slow, indulgent smile crept across his face as he gestured to Domitrius.

"The time has come, my friend. Soon, Lieutenant Chase will see his failure for Narovia was not a fluke, and Earth's doom will not come at our hands, but from someone a bit more familiar."

**Coming Up:**

The Commander's past strikes a chord of familiarity for Brandon

Relationships progress

More past rangers make their appearance

Past events shed some light on the future

_Well, I hope you all liked that healthy serving of action and romance. Some twists are coming that will throw you all for a loop! Stay tuned as Syd and Sky and Bridge and Z get some loving. Plus, what is to be of Danielle and Brandon? The next chapter will be loosely based on the Shadows two-parter. Also, I have some plans for the revision, if you will, of the Reflections two-parter since Sky's father is obviously alive, but I'm sure it will still keep you all in suspense. But that's not for another few chapters…_

_Roxie_


End file.
